


Ultraviolence

by kelseycurtis



Series: Roxy/Negan Mafia AU [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bondage, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dogs, Drama, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Gun Violence, Mafia AU, Marriage, Murder, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Welcome to a brand new Roxy and Negan fic. As said in the tags this is my take on a Mafia AU. Hope you guys enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Roxy’s P.O.V

I entered the club, my huge black trench coat hiding my more colourful uniform underneath. It was my first shift at The Saviours Gentlemen’s club and to say I was nervous would be an understatement. I had no idea what I would be doing tonight or how people would react to me. I spotted the manager, David over by the bar with another male who had blonde chin length hair and a nasty scar running down the side of his face. David turned to greet me.   
“Roxy, glad to see you. Sherry’s gonna look after you tonight, teach you the ropes,” he spoke.  
I nodded with a soft smile, looking around for this ‘Sherry’. 

Sherry stuck her head out from behind a door that had been half open. She was a slim, pretty, brunette, wearing a royal blue silk dress with matching shoes.   
“You talking about me again?” She spoke.   
“Need you to look after the new girl for the night. Make sure she doesn’t get herself into trouble,” David joked.   
Sherry came over to me and took my hand in hers, smiling softly before leading me over to the room she had just left. This room was a dressing room. About eight other girls were in the room including Sherry and I, all of them beautiful and wearing different coloured silk dresses. All the same tight fitting dress, just all different colours of the rainbow. 

Except there was no red. I removed my coat and hung it on an empty peg, revealing my uniform. Now there was some red. The dress reached just above my knees, showing off my legs and arms. Yet no cleavage, which I was surprised at what with this being a gentleman’s club and all. I guess the owner was going for the classy yet sexy type of staff. I could respect that, especially looking at some of the girls here. There was a cute little blonde in the corner wearing a baby pink dress, she also looked the youngest out of all of us. Sherry introduced her as Amber. Then there was Grace, Frankie, Tanya, Sabrina and Ruby. 

Sherry gave me a dressing table next to hers and we began to prepare for the evening ahead.   
“So, any things I should know about? Like things the manager won’t tell me?” I asked.   
Sherry laughed, “I like you already, not half an hour into your shift and you’re asking all the right questions. Well for starters the owner of the club shall be coming here tonight so its best behaviour for all of us. Do not get close to him whatever you do, the mans like a bloodhound for fresh meat. You don’t want to end up in his bed too.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“We have bets to see how long it’ll take before the new girl sleeps with him. All of us have at least once. Don’t get me wrong he’s hot as hell and my god the sex was mind blowing but I wouldn’t date him. He can be a bit of an asshole.”

“Aren’t most men?”   
“You’ll know him when you see him. So, rules. No running off with any guests to dark corners of the club, no dancing with any of the guests, if you spill a drink on a guest god help you, your allowed to take small breaks to do any hair or makeup adjustments. And careful with who you flirt with,” Sherry explained.  
“Because men are assholes?”  
“Exactly.”  
Sherry looked me over to make sure I looked perfect and not a single curl was out of place. She smiled, happy with how I looked before giving herself one final look in the mirror.   
“Ok so tonight you’ll be serving drinks with Ruby. I’ll be on cigarettes, so if you need me I’ll be in the same sort of area as you,” Sherry smiled.

I turned to Ruby who was wearing a black dress. Needless to say, if I had a man I would not leave him in the same room as her. She looked like an ice queen that was for sure. Ruby smiled and linked her arm with mine, leading me out of the room.   
“So, you’re on the easy job tonight, take drink orders, get Dwight to make them, bring them back to the guest. I’m sure you can manage that,” she spoke.  
I didn’t like the tone of her voice. I knew what to do, I’d been a waitress for the last year and a half…so much for this being an upgrade. 

Ruby and I went to two tables next to each other and took orders before heading to the bar where the blonde guy who I know knew as Dwight made the drinks. He was quiet and that scar was a little unnerving but I suppose most people were around new people. Ruby made sure Dwight had her back turned before opening her mouth.  
“Don’t worry about him, he’s only like that because Sherry cheated on him.”  
I raised an eyebrow. So, Ruby was the bitchy, gossipy type. Still curiosity got the better of me and I motioned for her to continue.   
“She told you that we’ve all slept with the owner, right? Yeah well not all of us were single when they did it. She talks a lot of bullshit, a lot of her ‘rules’ are bullshit. You can dance with a guest if they request it. It’s our job to be a good hostess, a dance is harmless,” Ruby continued. 

Ruby did have a point. Maybe because Sherry was a cheat she was trying to weed out any competition by making these fake rules. And I thought there was a lot of bitcheness at my last job. At that moment, I watched as two men entered the club. One of them was around 6’3’, a huge moustache and grin on his face. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a black tie. The other male that stood next to him was enough to make me weak at the knees. Tall, dark and handsome indeed. His black hair was slicked back, not a single hair out of place either. There was a small but noticeable scar at the top of his left cheekbone. He was wearing a black suit with red tie. Ruby noticed the way I was staring and smiled. 

“Is that the owner?” I asked.  
“No. The owners actually a really ugly piece of shit, again Sherry likes to fuck with people. Go get him some drinks like a good little host.”  
There were another two men that had sat down with the men who had just entered. The handsomest one sat in the centre and I could feel his gaze on me. I avoided eye contact knowing the second it was made I was a goner. His were not the only set of eyes on me however. A guy who sat on his right was really eyeing me up. I didn’t pay much attention, I had a job to do.   
“Can I get you gentlemen anything to drink?” I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster.   
Whiskey, Vodka, Rum and Scotch. I flashed the hot one a smile before heading back to the bar. 

I gathered the glasses on my tray and headed back over, handing out the drinks. As I handed over the scotch to the hot one, his fingers brushed up against mine…probably on purpose but that didn’t stop the feeling that washed over me. He thanked me, taking a sip.   
“You are a thing of beauty,” the guy on the right spoke.  
“Actually, I’m not a thing,” I smiled, “if you need refills don’t hesitate to let me know.”  
I turned on my heel and walked back to the bar, feeling a little proud of myself. 

A little while later the hot one made his way over to me, setting his empty glass on the bar’s counter top. He was a little close, a small smirk on his face.   
“Would you dance with me sweetheart?” He asked.  
I smiled to myself and put my tray down, “of course.”  
He took my hand in his and led me over to the dance floor where a few other couples were dancing. The song changed to a much slower paced one and the man put his free hand on my waist, whilst I put mine on his shoulder. We slowly swayed to the music.  
“I’m Negan,” he finally introduced himself.  
“Roxy.”  
“I haven’t seen you around here before.”

“Sounds like you’re a regular,” I replied.  
He smiled, “you could say that.”  
“It’s my first shift, hence why you haven’t seen me before.”  
“Well I hope to be seeing a lot more of you.”  
“You will. So, what is it you do?”  
“I own a little club just like this one, a few other things too,” he winked.  
That’s when the realisation hit me. Ruby had lied. This was the owner I was now currently dancing with. Oh god. Negan felt me tense a little and smiled kindly. 

“No need to be worried sweetheart. I’m guessing you’ve been told a lot of different contradictory things,” he spoke.  
“You could say that.”  
“Well for starters, anything that comes out of Ruby’s mouth tends to be a lie, which I’m sure you now know. Secondly, you’re not meant to be dancing with guests. It’s against the rules.”  
“Well you asked me to dance, meaning you’re a bad influence.”  
“Sweetheart you have no idea. Luckily for you I’m not just any guest so you won’t be getting into any trouble.”  
“Good because trouble tends to have a way of finding me.”  
“I know the feeling.”

The song came to a close and both of us parted.   
“I suppose I should let you get back to work,” Negan smirked.  
“You should.”  
I went back to the bar and resumed service without interruption for the rest of my shift. I noticed a small slip of paper on my tray. A string of numbers as well as a name. His name and his number. People were going to talk, my first shift and I already had more than the owners attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Negans P.O.V

I'd made sure to find out the night's Roxy was working and made sure I was free to go to the club on those nights. It was a Saturday and I'd decided to take Simon and Gwen with me. Gwen stuck out like a sore thumb as she refused to wear a dress, opting for a three-piece suit instead. She was the best body guard anyone could have asked for. Taking a good few bullets for me and lived to tell the tale. This wasn't a woman's line of work and I had been hesitant to hire her at first but she’d proved me very wrong on multiple occasions. 

I spotted Roxy who was serving drinks again and wearing a baby blue dress tonight. It was like every time I saw her I forgot how to breathe. She was beautiful, no doubt about it. She glanced over at me and smiled softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She made her way over, her face falling a little at the sight of Gwen. Roxy took our orders and hurried back to the bar.  
“That’s the one you like, right?” Gwen asked me.  
“Yeah although I think she sees you as competition,” I chuckled.  
Gwen went into a laughing fit, shaking her head, “you know you’re not my type. But I can definitely see why you like her.”  
“Easy Gwen, I saw her first.”  
Gwen raised her hands in surrender, a small smirk on her face, “I’m just saying.”

Roxy came back over with our drinks, her tone with me a little colder than last time. I guess I was going to need to explain the situation. I made sure to finish my drink before heading over to her. I caught her as she was heading back to the bar and pulled her into a darker corner of the club.   
“Do you manhandle all the girls?” She snapped.   
“Only the stubborn ones.”  
Roxy glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest, “what do you want?”  
“Well your clearly not enjoying Gwen being here so I thought I would actually explain myself before you over think. Gwen’s my bodyguard. Nothing else. And frankly, I’m not her type.”  
Roxy frowned before realising what I meant, “I see.”

I took a step closer to her, “but it’s nice to see your getting jealous of me already.”  
She rolled her eyes, “well you give me your number and show up with another girl. It’s going to look a little iffy.”  
“You haven’t called yet.”  
“Is there a rule saying I have too?”  
“No. Just would be nice, that’s all.”  
“Well maybe I’m not interested. The girls have told me everything about you.”  
“Everything huh? Care to share?”

Roxy straightened her back, standing confidently, “they told me how you desperately try and get any new girl to sleep with you. That you’ve slept with all of them. They even have bets to see how long the new girls gonna last.”  
“I wouldn’t say desperately. And how long do they think you’re going to last?”  
“Depends who you ask. Now I’d appreciate it if you stopped me from breaking more rules that you’ve set. I’m not meant to be in dark corners with guests. Owner or not, you still count as guest. So, I’m going to get back to work before you get me into any more trouble.”

This time I let her go, returning to my own seat. I kept an eye on her though, making sure nobody was being over flirty with her. Maybe it was a good thing Gwen was here with me tonight after all. Simon sighed, watching as my gaze continued to follow Roxy throughout the club.   
“Just make a move on her already if you that eager,” he spoke.  
“She knows I’m interested but she’s playing hard to get. That only makes me more interested.”  
“Are you gonna continue to drag me here every time she’s working?”  
“Yep.”  
Simon rolled his eyes but didn’t continue to comment. He didn’t have to come, I could take other people like Fat Joey. If he knew how to talk to girls that is. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat back in my office chair, scanning the map that sat on my desk once more. I’d looked over it at least a dozen times but it seemed to be getting me nowhere. The map had marked locations of all the other local gangs. The Kingdom, Oceanside, Hilltop and these new fuckers in Alexandria. I didn’t know who they were but they were cocky and looking for trouble. The Hilltop was run by wannabie gangster Gregory, he was just an old drunk with too much money. I knew he wouldn’t dare to start anything with me, we both knew he would lose. That’s why he mainly kept his head down and to his side of town. 

Oceanside was run by a stern older woman Natania who mainly kept to herself except for public events where she enjoyed showing off her granddaughters. She also only hired women, even for the more difficult jobs. But the old lady was afraid of her own damn shadow so like hell she’d make a move on anybody. Then there was The Kingdom, which was run by Ezekiel. He was quite the showman. He much prefers it if you refer to him as ‘King Ezekiel’ or ‘your majesty’ but he can take his ego and shove it up his ass. He was one fake asshole. Pretending to be all happy and humble to all the other rival gangs when in actual fact he’s just trying to work his way to the top. Well like hell he was taking my seat. 

Yes, ok I might have lots of competition but I owned half this city and the police department. If I needed them to look the other way for a few moments, they would because they were paid too. If I needed evidence to disappear, it would. If I needed some new hero cop to disappear, they would. Although I much preferred hiring hitmen to take people out instead of the cops. Or when in doubt do something yourself. And the competition were all too afraid to make any movements either on me or each other. Although if Hilltop and Oceanside started a gang war, hopefully they’d get rid of each other and I could take over their land. 

I decided to call it a day and left my office. I made my way downstairs where Gwen was playing with Zeus and Bisou. I smiled to myself, that smile growing as Bisou made her way over to me, her tail wagging quickly as she got closer.   
“And people would think that you don’t actually do any work all day,” I joked with Gwen.  
“Someone’s gotta keep these babies entertained. So, we going back to the club tonight?”  
“Why are you eager all of a sudden?”  
“Maybe I want to hit on your girl,” Gwen said sarcastically, “she’s working, tonight isn’t she?”  
“Yeah.”  
“She called you yet?”  
“No.”  
Gwen gave an impressed look, finally a woman that was seeming to resist my charm. We’d see how long that would last.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roxy’s P.O.V

I sat down at my dressing table, going over my makeup. Tonight, I was dressed in green. The other girls sat with me, smoking, talking and going over their appearances. I had met another girl tonight. Susan. To be honest Ruby, Frankie and Tanya acted like Susan was out of place because Susan was a little more curvier than the other girls. But what did that matter? Not every guy in the place was looking for stick thin pretty girls. Let her add some variety. Susan had long dark hair, and hazel eyes. She was quiet but she seemed sweet. 

Susan was currently picking out a dress colour to wear for the evening, stood there in her matching underwear set. At that point Negans bodyguard known as Gwen burst into the room, her mouth open to say something. Her eyes fell on Susan and she froze. Susan’s eyes widened and she grabbed a purple dress to cover herself. Ruby snickered in the corner as Susan had grabbed a small dress to try and cover herself. I shot her a glare to shut her up. Gwen blurted an apology before leaving as quickly as she had entered. 

“What was that all about?” Susan hesitantly asked.  
“Isn’t it obvious Gwen’s a fucking dyke. She didn't just happen to stumble in when we're changing. She does it on purpose,” Ruby sneered.  
I don’t see how Ruby got away with saying shit like that. One day someone was going to snap and she'd go home with a bloody nose. Susan was with me tonight serving drinks. I headed over to Negans table and smiled. He tried to visit whenever I was working but some nights he couldn’t make it, I guess he was a very busy man. I wasn't stupid I knew he was a mob boss, what with the nice suits, the expensive taste in drinks and cigars, the muscle that went everywhere with him.

Guys like him were bad news, ones my mother would tell me to stay away from. So far, I still had yet to use his number and I was shutting down some of his advances. At the moment, it was just harmless flirting. I had no idea of I even wanted a relationship at the moment, let alone with a criminal. Yes, he was attractive and I did really like him but I just wasn't sure yet. I guess I didn’t want to be just another one night stand for him. 

“And how’s my favourite little waitress this evening?” He asked.  
I looked around mockingly with a small smirk on my face, “I don’t know she isn’t here. But I’m fine thank you.”  
Negan chuckled before taking a sip from his drink, “you need to stop making me like you anymore if you’re not interested.”  
“I never said I wasn’t interested. And here I thought you were good at reading women.”  
With that I turned and left, heading over to the next table to take any orders or empty glasses. After gathering the empty glasses, I headed back to the bar where Susan was waiting for Dwight to make her orders. 

Susan smiled kindly, glancing over to Negans table every now and then.   
“You know he’s staring at you, right?” She asked.  
“Oh yeah. He does this every night we happen to be in the same room together. So how long have you worked here?”  
“It’s getting close to a year now. Although if it wasn’t for Negan I never would have gotten the job, David only hires thin, pretty girls and frankly David gives me the creeps.”  
“How come?”  
I hadn’t really paid much attention to the manager since my few weeks here so I hadn’t really noticed anything.   
“He just seems a little too eager around some of the girls, some of things he says might seem a little inappropriate at times. But it’s all things that the other girls tend to brush off. I don’t know, I might just be over thinking things,” Susan explained with a shrug.  
“Well I have yet to notice anything so until I do I’m gonna keep an open mind.”

Susan left with her drinks leaving Dwight and I at the bar. He began making up my drinks.   
“You ladies really don’t care what you say around me do you?” He spoke.   
“What?”  
“You all think that I’m probably not listening or Sherry tells you that I’m not but I am. Just because my face is fucked doesn’t meant I’m not smart.”  
“Well then, I guess you’d have perfect material for things like blackmail, wouldn’t you?”  
“Yes, I do. Not that I intend to use it. I just find it funny how bitchy you girls really are when the other isn’t within earshot.”  
“Dwight, you should know the female species is bitchy.”  
He laughed at this, handing over the drinks, “oh I do. But hey if you ever need blackmail material you know where to find me,” he joked. 

Dwight tend to come out with the most random conversations you could think of and whilst some of the girls like Ruby might think it weird and roll their eyes at him whilst making a sound of disgust, I thought it made him interesting. He had never given me reason to think badly of him either. He’d only ever been kind or funny towards me. I mean I got on with most of the people who worked here but I also knew who I need to be wary around. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was my day off and I had some errands to run. I needed to pick up some groceries, go to the post office to pick up some mail, maybe I’d stop for coffee. I left my apartment and headed to the post office first. On my way, there I ran in to Gwen who was walking a large beautiful husky. She noticed me and stopped, smiling kindly.   
“It’s Roxy, isn’t it?” She asked.  
“Yeah but the more important question is who is this?” I crouched down to pet the dog.   
“This is Zeus. Nice to see you’re a dog person.”  
“Oh, I think I’m just an animal person really, anything cute and fluffy and I’m a goner.”  
Gwen laughed and nodded, “that’s good to know.”

We eventually parted ways and I picked up my mail, thankfully it would fit in my handbag. Now I just needed some groceries…but first coffee. I headed to my usual corner coffee store and frowned. Zeus was outside, tied to the railing. He recognised me instantly and wagged his tail in excitement, pulling at the lead to get to me. I crouched before him again and pet him once more. Eventually I headed inside to find Gwen waiting in line for coffee. She turned to face me and smiled again. Well this was some coincidence.   
“Oh, you get tea here too?” She beamed.  
“Coffee actually. I’ve never seen you in here before though.”  
“I normally come in later for lunch. But I’m actually a little early today.”  
Gwen ordered a pot of tea and two scones with jam and cream. An American indulging in a British tradition was odd. I ordered a cappuccino to go and proceeded to add two spoonsful of sugar to the drink. Gwen took a seat by the window, whilst I headed to the door. We said goodbye to each other. Yes, hopefully it would be the last time I saw her today. I headed to the grocery store and picked up a basket, gathering a few items. 

I headed to the cookie isle…one pack couldn’t hurt. As I passed another isle I spotted Gwen once more looking at dog food. Ok this was no longer a coincidence, she was following me and I knew why. She noticed me, smiling yet again. I forced myself over to her and cleared my throat.  
“Gwen, I would appreciate it if you stopped following me. If Negans so ‘worried’ about me or just wants to get to know me better then tell him to do it himself,” I said matter of factly.  
“I don’t know what you mean,” she lied.   
I frowned at her, “stop following me.”  
With that I turned and left her in the isle. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls and I headed into the dressing room so we could prepare for tonight. I spotted a red envelope placed on my dressing table and frowned. What the hell was this? If Negan was now sending me love letters I swear to god. I opened the envelope and pulled out a small notebook sized piece of paper. It was an invite, addressed to all of us from Negan. A yacht party…this guy had a freaking boat?! And he wanted to share it with the likes of us?! Sherry noticed and asked what it was. I decided to read the invite out loud, finally letting the excitement fill me. The other girls also got excited some of them squealing in delight.   
“It’s about time he hosted another party,” Amber beamed.  
“But remember what happened at the last one? Things got pretty wild didn’t they Amber,” Ruby sneered. 

Amber fell silent, avoiding Ruby’s gaze. I frowned, I didn’t need to ask what happened, I’m sure Ruby was about to tell all of us.   
“Talk about getting wet and wild Amber. Although maybe this time it’ll be Roxy instead,” Ruby spoke, her gaze falling to me.  
“What that supposed to mean?” I growled, my fists clenching.   
“Seriously? We’ve all seen his advances and the way he looks at you. I think you haven’t given in yet because you’re just trying to be a good girl and keep it professional in the work place. At that party however, I think things will be a little different. I’ve got my money riding on you. One month and we have a week and a half left, I’d rather not lose my bet.”

I smirked, “why because you didn’t even last a week Ruby? And because you’re the one constantly throwing yourself at him and he’s just not interested in someone whose so…easy anymore.”  
I heard a few gasps from Amber and Sherry, whilst Ruby glared daggers at me. She chose to leave it however and stormed past me, knocking my shoulder with hers. I smiled to myself, at least she knew I was right. I turned back to Sherry.   
“So how excited should I be for this party?” I asked.  
“This is literally the event of the year, this is Christmas, new year’s, valentine’s day, you name it these parties are like those but rolled into one.”  
I grinned, glancing down at the invite again to find the date. This Friday. Let’s hope I could get a new dress in that time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Negan’s P.O.V

The girls had boarded the yacht and we were off into the ocean. Fucking beautiful day for it too. The girls were in their best dress, each with a glass of wine in hand. I was wearing shorts, a polo shirt and a captain's hat. Roxy looked beautiful as always although I still wasn't used to just how beautiful she could be. This was one of those times. She was wearing a tight fitting, cleavage enhancing, short white dress. Her hair was pulled back in an updo. She smiled softly and I returned the gesture.   
“I hope you brought your bathing suits ladies,” I spoke.  
“Oh but I was looking forward to skinny dipping,“ Ruby smirked.

Maybe later. We headed out onto the main deck where some of the girls stripped down to their bathing suits and climbed into the hot tub. Roxy leant against the railing, looking out at the ocean. She looked peaceful. I poured two more drinks and headed over to her.   
“Champagne?” I asked.  
“You breaking out the good stuff already?”  
“Only the finest for my favourite.”  
“About that, I don't appreciate you getting Gwen to follow me around. It’s creepy.”

“I’m sorry about that. Just as a mob boss when I tend to show an interest or care about someone they get hurt.”  
That’s how I'd lost Lucille after all. Roxy snapped me out of my thoughts by asking if I was ok. I nodded and forced a smile.  
“So, you care about me?” Roxy asked.  
“I care about all my girls. Why else would I throw this party for you ladies?”  
“Well apparently, last year got pretty wild for some of the girls.”  
“Ruby been talking shit already?”  
“It’s only ever bullshit that comes out of her mouth.”

I laughed, that was true. Roxy took a sip from her glass.  
“It feels weird to have you serve me drinks,” she giggled.  
“Well I can stop if you want.”  
“No I think you make a good waiter.”  
We both smiled before looking out at the ocean. Roxy made a sound of contentment, the wind rushing through her blonde hair. If only I could hold her, I think then I could really enjoy the moment. 

“So how often do you come out here? If it were me I'd probably live out here,” Roxy asked.  
“Once or twice a month. I would use it more if I had someone to share it with.”  
“Well you can invite me out here anytime. “  
“I'll bear that in mind.”  
“Do you know how to actually drive this thing?”  
“As a matter of fact, I do.”  
“Somehow I don’t believe you.”  
“Then I'll show you, come on.”

I held out my arm for Roxy which she linked with mine before I led her down to the bridge. I dismissed the captain for a little while, give him chance to enjoy himself. Roxy looked at me and then the ship’s wheel.   
“Alright then let’s set a new course. There’s a patch of land not to far from here that I think you'll like,” I smiled, taking hold of the wheel.  
“You mean an island?”  
“You want a crash course in sailing?”  
“I wouldn't trust myself.”  
“Oh, come on it's easy.”

Roxy was still hesitant so I took her hands in mine and placed them on the wheel. I stood behind her as I guided her hands to where they needed to be. I could tell she was smiling. We began to slowly turn the ship to the right. Eventually we needed to bring the yacht in close, which I taut her to do. We'd take the motor boat the rest of the way. I took off my hat and put it on her head, making her giggle.  
“You’re a fucking natural sweetheart. Maybe I'll let you take us back to shore later,” I beamed.

Roxy smiled back and I led her back out to the deck where she looked off at the island. It was only a small grassy thing but it was nice. After another ten minutes, we all reached the island. Roxy knelt in the grass not wanting to get her dress dirty. I set down a jumper I had brought just in case and motioned for her to sit down. She smiled her thanks and sat down, her legs stretched out straight. I sat down next to her whilst some of the girls decided to go for a swim.   
“You hungry? I can get Simon to grab us some stuff from the yacht,” I offered.  
“I was gonna head in for a swim. But later, sure.”  
“Alright.”  
Roxy got to her feet and kicked off her heels before reaching behind her to get the zip of her dress. She struggled and made a sound of frustration. 

“You need a hand?” I asked.  
“It might make you useful,” she huffed.  
I got to my feet and unzipped her dress slowly. I bit my lip, god I wish I could be doing this in other circumstances. She removed her dress and thanked me, revealing her red bikini underneath. High waisted bottoms with white spots covering both parts of the outfit. She smiled softly before heading down to the edge of the island. I got rid of my shirt and followed after her. She dipped her toes in the water and squealed at how cold it was. 

“Ok maybe I’ll pass on the swim,” Roxy laughed.  
“If you don’t get in, I’ll carry you in,” I threatened.   
“Don’t you dare.”  
I grabbed her, wrapping my arms around her waist and proceeded to drag her into the water. She kicked but eventually was laughing too much to put up too much of a fight. I threw her in the rest of the way, making her scream. She resurfaced, gasping for breath and because of the cold.   
“Fucking asshole,” she scoffed.  
I laughed until she splashed me hard. So, she wanted a water fight? Fine, I’d give her one. I took a deep breath and submerged myself, grabbing her foot and pulling her down underneath with me. 

Eventually the water fight ceased, both of us surrendering. Roxy swam off, doing a lap of the island.   
“You know I almost mistook you for a mermaid,” I smiled.  
“I think I’d make a good mermaid.”  
“Or maybe you’d make a good siren.”  
“Why have I got you entranced?” She smirked.  
“I shouldn’t have to answer that.”  
Roxy was starting to shiver from the cold and decided to get out of the water. I watched as she sat down next to our clothes and let the sun dry her off. I also spotted a naked, sunbathing Ruby. Probably just trying to get my attention again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting and we had all made it back on to the yacht in one piece. Snacks were available as well as more alcohol. Simon tapped me on the shoulder and motioned for us to speak alone.  
“You’ve got a call,” he spoke.  
“You gonna tell me who from? Or do we have to play the fucking pronoun game?”  
“You’re not gonna like it. Ezekiel wants to talk.”  
My face dropped and I stormed down to my office, what the fuck did that smiley faced asshole want? I picked up the phone and pressed the button so the call would be patched through to this phone.   
“Ezekiel,” I answered.  
“Thank you for answering, I was starting to wonder if you were ignoring me,” came his voice on the other end of the line. 

Well maybe it would be nice if you took the fucking hint asshole.   
“I’m assuming you must be very busy so I’ll keep this quick. Gregory’s trying to muscle his way in to your territory,” he spoke.  
“And why would you care?”  
“Just thought I would warn my mutual friend. Keep things war free.”  
“I’ll handle it. Thanks.”  
With that I decided to hang up. He could be bullshitting me for all I knew. Maybe he was the one trying to muscle his way in to my territory and it was an ambush. Either way I’d send a group out to take a look at it. I made a few calls and put the plan in place. 

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I didn’t need this shit when I was having such a good fucking day. There was a soft knock on my door and I called in whoever was on the side. Ruby entered my office, smiling softly.   
“You ok? You look tense,” she spoke.  
“I’m fine sweetheart, nothing you need to worry about. Was there something you needed?”  
“Well I've been meaning to ask you for a while now but I really need a raise.”  
Ruby was slowly coming closer to me as she said this.   
“You in some kind of money trouble sweetheart?” I asked.  
“You could say that.”

Ruby was now just a few inches from me now. She placed a tentative hand on my chest, her fingers playing with the hem on my collar.  
“Ruby if you need money you don’t need to come on to me for it,” I spoke.  
“But maybe I want too.”  
Ruby’s hand trailed down lower, grabbing me through my shorts. I closed my eyes, willing myself to not get aroused. I didn’t want her or this right now.   
“Ruby stop it,” I threatened.  
“But I really miss being with you Negan.”

She forced her hands into my shorts, taking hold of my cock. I grabbed her wrist, my hard resolve faltering for a second. At that moment, Roxy came in, her face dropping as she saw the two of us. Her eyes glasses over before she ran out of the room. I pushed Ruby away, glaring at her.   
“Get the fuck out before I have Gwen remove you,” I growled.   
Ruby’s face fell and she quickly left my office. I left myself afterwards. I needed to find Roxy and explain that bullshit. I just hoped she would actually listen to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well finally i updated, sorry this took forever.

Chapter 5

Roxy’s P.O.V

I headed into work and straight for the dressing room. I touched up on my make-up and sorted my hair. Sherry smiled at me, I could tell there was sympathy behind the smile meaning she knew about Ruby and Negan. I didn't need sympathy, its not like Negan and I were a couple so he could fuck who he wanted when he wanted. I was just mad it had to be Ruby. And the obvious toying of emotions. He'd been so nice to me and we'd been having a great time that I was considering taking it a little further but that bitch had gotten there first. 

As if on cue she waltzed into the room, smiling to herself and humming happily. Fucking smug bitch.   
“Hey ladies,” she spoke in a sing song voice.  
Only Frankie and Tanya responded, the other girls remained silent. The tension was obvious.   
“Whatever then. Not my fault he wanted me,” Ruby smirked, looking in my direction.  
“Shut it Ruby,” Sherry interjected.  
Ruby rolled her eyes before sitting down at her dressing table. I made sure I was completely ready before heading out into the club. 

About an hour into my shift and Negan showed up, looking around for me. Probably to spout pathetic excuses. I avoided him the best I could, sticking to the other half of the club and busying myself with customers. Eventually it came around to my break and I headed outside into the back alley for a smoke and in the hopes of getting away from him. As if he couldn't quite take a hint he appeared a few moments later, his hands in his pockets.   
“You can’t avoid me forever,” he spoke.

I took a drag from my cigarette, looking anywhere but at him and remaining silent.  
“Silent treatment? Fine. Listen to me sweetheart I didn’t fuck Ruby if that’s what your thinking,” he continued.  
“Her hand was down your pants, of course you fucked her.”  
“And I'm assuming that's all the evidence you have?”  
“What more is needed? Ruby’s lucky I don't break her jaw.”  
“She been telling you that something happened?”  
“Didn’t it?”

Negan sighed, frowning at me. He pulled out a cigarette for himself and lit it with a fancy looking flip lighter. He took a few drags as if to calm himself.   
“I thought we agreed that most things that come out of her mouth is bullshit?” Negan sighed.  
I shrugged. He could just be saying that to save his own skin.   
“She asked me for a raise, nothing else happened.”  
“So, she thought the best way to go about it was to get a raise out of you?” I smirked.  
“I didn’t want her. When she knocked on the door I was hoping it was you.”  
“Well she beat me to it.”

“I don’t know what I can do to make you believe me.”  
“Neither do I. With your reputation, it’s hard too.”  
“I know. And I’m sorry.”  
I dropped the butt of my cigarette on the floor and put it out with the toe of my shoe before turning to head back inside. Negan grabbed me by my wrist, pulling me back. I glared at him and pulled myself free.  
“Don’t fucking touch me,” I hissed.  
“You’re really gonna let that bitch win. Sweetheart that’s exactly what she wants. If I didn’t care so much do you really think I would be out here trying to explain myself?” Negan explained.

I sighed, the more I thought about it the more I began to believe him. It made perfect sense for Ruby to try and come between us after I had embarrassed her in the dressing room. Spiteful bitch. Conscious of time I headed back inside and this time he let me go. Ruby cornered me out the back as I was grabbing some more bottles of wine for Dwight at the bar.  
“You'd think you'd be able to take a fucking hint that he doesn't want you,” she snapped.  
I rolled my eyes, “Your aware that everyone just believes you’re a bullshitter? Your life’s that sad and empty that you have to lie and stir the pot in order to make it interesting.”

Ruby got in my face, glaring daggers at me, “you don’t know a fucking thing about me.”  
“I know that you’re just a jealous slut.”  
Ruby drew her fist back and punched me in the jaw. I growled and punched her back, blood now coming from her nose. She clutched it with both hands and began to sob very loud. That’s when I realized why. David had come out back and was shaking his head at me.  
“My office now,” he ordered.  
Of course, he'd only seen me punch Ruby. I sighed but did as I was told and waited in David’s office. 

Eventually he joined me and sat down in his chair opposite me. He rested his elbows on the wood and stared at me.  
“I can’t have you punching other members of staff Roxy. That’s not acceptable behaviour,” David lectured.  
“She threw the first punch.”  
“I don’t care who started it. We're not in fucking school anymore so you can cut that crap. You made her fucking bleed.”  
I chose to remain silent, there was no point in trying to argue with him. I'd just have to take whatever punishment he saw fit. I just had to hope I didn’t loose my job from this.

“You understand what most of the customers come in for, don't you? A few drinks with the guys where they can stare at some fucking fine women. Now Ruby’s nose is probably gonna bruise and she happens to be a favourite, that’s gonna turn some customers away, make us loose business. Make Negan lose business. He won’t be happy when he hears about all this. Now I'm a reasonable guy and I like you Roxy so providing you apologize to Ruby and nothing like this ever happens again I'll forget about the whole thing. You think you can do that for me?” David explained.  
“Sure.”  
“Good.”

I took that as my cue to leave. As much as I didn’t want to apologize to that bitch I really needed this job. I swallowed my pride and forced myself into the dressing room. Ruby was sat at her dressing table, mascara staining her cheeks as she held a tissue to her nose. She glared at me as I came over.   
“What the fuck do you want? You coming to give me a black eye as well?” She spat.  
Don’t tempt me.  
“I’m sorry for busting your nose,” I forced out.  
“Whatever.”  
I left the dressing room after making sure my jaw wasn’t bruising. Not yet anyway. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, in the early hours of the morning the club closed and I could go home. I put on my coat and grabbed my bag before heading out into the street. It was pretty cold, so I stuffed my hands in my pockets in the hopes of gaining some warmth. My car was busted and in repair for the week so I had no choice but to walk back to my apartment. I didn’t mind walking in the dark this late, it was quite peaceful. It was like a whole new city at night, nobody around, no cars on the road. It was nice to have this all to myself. 

I turned down a street and continued walking at a leisurely pace. I heard the sound of a car turn into the street. I expected it to just drive past me but instead it crept up next to me. So much for being fine with walking home alone in the dark. I picked up my pace, not that I would be able to outrun a car. I needed to find somewhere to camp out until the driver got bored and moved on. But this street was long and empty. Fuck. I heard the window roll down and someone stuck their head out. This time I looked at the car. It was a black limo. The end of the car was next to me whilst a fairly attractive bearded man in his forties was trying to get my attention. 

“You need a ride home miss?” He asked.  
“No thank you,” I said politely.   
“You sure? It’s a long way back to your apartment.”  
I froze. He knew where I lived and where I worked. What else did the creep know about me. I turned to face him and the car came to a stop.   
“What do you want?” I asked bluntly.   
“I want to strike a deal with you, I have a lot of money to offer.”  
“I’m a waitress not a whore.”  
“That’s not what I meant.”

I sighed as the car door opened. Fine. I hesitantly climbed into the car, sitting next to the man only to find another guy sat opposite us. He was sharply dressed, dark skinned with dreadlocks. He smiled kindly. The door closed behind me and I was now trapped with two strangers. This was how most horror movies started. Tomorrow the cops were gonna find my body at the bottom of the pier.   
“I’m Rick Grimes, this is Ezekiel. We know you work for Negan,” Rick introduced.   
“What of it?”  
“I’m going to pitch this deal to you and if you say no we’ll drop you off back at your apartment and you won’t ever see us again. We promise.”

I was starting to get even more worried. Just spit it out already.  
“How much do you like your boss?” Rick asked.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” I frowned.  
“How much do you care about him?”  
“He’s just my boss,” I lied.  
“So, you wouldn’t mind if something bad happened to him, would you? Say if he lost all his territories and perhaps got a bullet right between the eyes?”  
“I’m not going to help you kill him.”  
“That’s not what we’re asking. We wouldn’t expect a pretty blonde like you to get your hands dirty. We’re just asking if you would be able to get a little closer to him, get him wrapped around your little finger before you sneak us and our men into that little club one night.”

No fucking way. I was not going to betray Negan. For all I knew they would get rid of me too and if things went south and Negan found out he would probably kill me himself. I had yet to see his mob boss side but I could already imagine it wasn’t pretty.   
“How does ten grand sound? It would be enough to get you out of town if something goes wrong,” Rick continued.  
“No. I don’t want any part in this. You’ll have to find someone else.”  
“Alright. Not a problem.” Rick smiled.   
The rest of the journey the three of us sat in silence, once we finally pulled up outside my apartment I practically jumped out of the car, thankful to be free from them. 

Not quite however as the car didn’t move just yet.   
“Just so we’re clear, you tell Negan what happened we’ll know and we won’t be very happy. Don’t want a pretty thing like you ending up at the bottom of the river now,” Rick threatened.   
I nodded and quickly headed inside my building, not slowing down until I had closed the door of my apartment behind me. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I didn’t know what to do, telling Negan was obviously the right thing to do but I didn’t want to put myself at risk. How selfish of me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Negan’s P.O.V

I entered the club and took my normal seat, spotting Roxy over by the bar. She met my gaze and smiled softly before making her way over to me.   
“The usual?” She asked.  
“Please,” I replied.   
As she turned and walked back to the bar, my eyes travelled across her body. I frowned at the size of her heels, they were much bigger than before. I scanned the club for the other girls, finding them also with bigger heels, ones that I don’t remember issuing as part of the uniform. 

Roxy came back over with my Scotch, setting it down on the table and smiled again.  
“What’s with the shoes?” I asked.  
“Oh, these stilts? David’s idea,” she shrugged.  
“Any other changes he’s made without running by me?”   
“Well he’s making sure Ruby and I stay away from each other after I broke her nose.”  
I found myself smiling at this, “she didn’t shut her mouth, did she?”  
“Nope.”  
“Well don’t look to proud of yourself, or otherwise I’ll have to make it look like I’m lecturing you.”  
“Of course, sir,” she winked. 

Roxy headed off to go take more orders, a small smile on her features. Gwen joined me a little later, Roxy bringing us some more drinks. Roxy headed off for her break, slipping inside the dressing room for half an hour. Well I guess now was a better time than ever to ask her on a date. I slipped inside the dressing room, finding her alone. She was sat on a stool with her feet in a bucket of ice, her heels resting beside it.   
“You lost? This is the ladies changing rooms,” she said sarcastically.   
“Nope, was just hoping to catch you alone.”  
“Now you’re really sounding creepy,” Roxy smirked.   
“All you girls doing this on your break?” I motioned to the ice bucket. 

“It helps when you’re walking around in those things for most of the night. But I could always do with a foot rub if your offering.”  
I shrugged off my suit jacket and pulled up a stool opposite her. She took one foot out of the ice bucket and placed it on my knee. I took hold of her foot and applied pressure to the sole with my thumbs. Roxy made a small sound, relaxing into my touch.   
“So why were you hoping to catch me alone?” She asked.  
“I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to go out on a date?”  
“I still haven’t put your number to use, what makes you think I’d want to go on a date with you?”  
“Maybe I’m bad a reading signals,” I joked.

I moved on to her other foot, repeating the process of massaging the sole of her feet before moving up to her ankle.   
“So, what would we do on this date?” She asked.  
“I’d take you out to dinner, that acceptable?”   
“Depends where you plan on taking me. I’ve always wanted to try that little Italian place on second street.”  
“We can eat there if that’s what you want. What time?”  
“I haven’t said yes yet,” she glanced at the clock, “and my break just finished.”  
Roxy stood up and put her heels back on, although she almost slipped over in them. Thankfully I was quick enough to catch her, my arms around her back. Roxy met my gaze and smiled softly. 

“You can go back to work when you say yes,” I spoke, tightening my grip on her.   
“Listen there’s something I really need to tell you.”  
“You can tell me when you say yes.”  
Roxy sighed and shook her head, “you’re not gonna give up, are you?”  
“Nope.”  
“Then fine. Yes. I’ll go on a date with you.”  
At that moment, I heard a loud crash as well as a few shocked screams. I ran out the dressing room to find Gwen laying into some poor guy that was on the floor amongst a broken table. Susan stood close by, watching a little shocked. 

“What the fuck is going on here?” I asked loud enough to grab the attention of the room.  
“Fucker here thinks it should only be skinny girls that work in this club,” Gwen hissed, glancing at Susan.  
Susan looked embarrassed at the spectacle and rushed off to the bar area. Gwen took the guy outside, kicking him out. Dwight began to clean up the mess of the broken table whilst people slowly got back to drinking and partying. Once Gwen returned, Susan sat her down at a table and held ice to her bloody knuckles in a tender manner. I guess I didn’t need to check on Susan, she was in safe hands with Gwen. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date night arrived and after I was finally pleased with my appearance (this involved several suit changes, combing my hair in various different ways and trying out five different aftershaves) I picked Roxy up from her apartment. She was wearing a large white trench coat with her hair curled. She climbed into the passenger seat and smiled at me. I glanced at my watch, our reservations were for 6pm and it was quarter to six. It wouldn’t take me too long to get us there. 

We arrived right on time and were taken to our table. Roxy removed her coat to reveal a long sleeved red dress underneath, the dress reached just above her knee and had small sparkles dotted here and there across the skirt. I sat opposite her, unable to take my eyes off her. Yet the silence behind us felt somewhat awkward. We both had no idea what to talk about.  
“I’m sorry, it’s just weird my boss taking me on a date,” Roxy smiled.  
“Well tonight I’m not your boss. We’re not at work, we’re two normal people on a date.”  
“Normal? You? I wasn’t aware a mob boss could be considered normal,” she spoke almost sarcastically. 

“You don’t approve of my real job?” I asked.  
“I hardly know anything about it so I can’t say.”  
“Well I’ve been in the business for ten years, worked my way right up to the top.”  
“By that do you mean you killed your former boss? I was half expecting you to be the rich boy, daddy handed me everything on a silver platter type.”  
“I didn’t kill my former boss no. He got taken out in a gang war, I took over and pretty much saved the business. Five years on and things are better than ever.”  
“So, you were glad your boss died? I thought you guys were meant to be loyal like family.”  
“I wouldn’t say I was glad. More relieved. The guy was running his fucking business in the ground, it wasn’t going to be much longer until there was nothing left.”

“So, what other businesses do you run other than the club?” I asked.   
“Well there’s a few bars and restaurants. Pretty much all of the police department as well as various houses here and there. But I mainly provide muscle, weapons, protection to those who need it in exchange for a monthly payment.”  
She seemed pretty impressed with this. We ordered dinner and a bottle of red wine.   
“Now this date can’t be all about me, your meant to tell me about yourself too,” I spoke.   
She shrugged, “sorry if I wanted to know what I was getting myself into.”  
“Don’t apologize. I understand.”

Roxy took a sip from her glass, the wine the same colour as her lipstick.   
“Well I’ve only lived in New York for a year,” she confessed.  
“Shit, I didn’t expect that.”  
“Well what did you expect?” Roxy smiled, her cheeks turning pink.  
“You look like the type of girl who is still living with her parents in a big oversized house-“  
“A daddies girl? Maybe I am, just not in that way.”  
I almost choked on my drink as she winked at me.   
“Is that so?” I asked after recovering.   
“You’ll have to wait and see won’t you.”

I quite liked my chances. Maybe not on this date but a few dates down the line. We ate and continued to talk about each other. I think this date was going pretty well.   
“So, is it just you in your apartment or are there any roommates I should be aware of?” I asked.  
“Nope, just me. What about you?”  
“Well if you take out all the staff including Gwen it just leaves me and my dog.”  
Roxy seemed to get excited about this, “you have a dog?”  
“I do. Her names Bisou.”  
“Bisou? What does that mean?”  
“Its French for kiss. My favourite kind.”

Roxy bit her lip at that, glancing down as her cheeks turned red. After dessert Roxy asked for the bill.   
“There won’t be any need for that,” I spoke.  
“Why not? We have to pay.”  
“I happen to own this place.”  
“And you weren’t planning on telling me?”  
“You never asked,” I shrugged.  
Roxy shook her head, still smiling, “you are just full of surprises.”  
“Sweetheart you have no idea.”

We got up and left the restaurant. Roxy linked her arm with mine and stayed close, mentioning she was cold.   
“Well, I need your verdict. Do you think there will be a second date?” I asked.  
“I think so. Besides I want to meet Bisou.”  
Roxy leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around her, my fingers in her hair as I returned the kiss.   
“You just kissed your boss,” I teased.  
“You said we were just two normal people on a date.”  
“And we still are.”  
I drove her back to her apartment and made sure she got inside safely before heading home myself. I smiled as I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. She’d left my lips red with her lipstick. I’m sure one day she would leave other parts of me red from her lipstick.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> Rape attempt trigger warning.

Chapter 7 

Roxy’s P.O.V

I entered the dressing room and smiled to myself. On my dressing table were a bunch of red roses already in water. Sherry looked up at me and smiled.  
“So, your date went well then?” She asked.  
“Maybe.”  
“Oh, come on, you need to tell me the details. Did you go back to his place?”  
“No. But I think there will be a second date soon.”  
Sherry grinned and I sat down at my dressing table. I began getting ready for the evening to come. The dressing room slowly filled with the other girls. Ruby’s nose was better, but for how long was up to her. 

She spotted the flowers and turned her nose up at them.  
“Does that mean you fucked him?” She asked.  
“Nope. Just that we had a great date. He was an absolute gentleman,” I smirked.  
Ruby rolled her eyes and left the dressing room. I was on cigarette duty tonight. I didn’t mind so much, I just preferred to be on drink duty. I put the carry around carton around my neck and headed out back to fill it with packs of cigarettes. Of course, I spotted Negan in his usual seat with Gwen and Simon in tow. I headed over and smiled. 

“You need to stop showing up like this, people will think somethings going on,” I smirked.  
“Did you get my flowers?”  
“Both bouquets. Yes. Thank you.”  
Negan had, had a set delivered to my apartment the day after our date. Simon brought a pack of cigarettes and I went over to the next table. Eventually I ran out and headed out to the back to get some more. I took the carton off and put it aside before opening the cupboard that held the stock. I heard the door open behind me as someone else entered. I bet it was Negan. 

“You’re not supposed to be back here,” I spoke, smiling to myself.  
I turned to face him only to find David instead. Well shit, that was embarrassing.  
“Sorry, I thought you were someone else,” I explained.  
“Who else would be back here hmmm? You’re not bringing customers back here are you Roxy?”  
“No-“  
“You know that’s against the rules. And we can’t have you get into any more trouble, can we?”  
“No.”  
Why did I suddenly feel so uncomfortable around him? Was this the kind of behaviour Susan had warned me of? 

David took a step closer to me, his hands in his pockets. I realised that I was trapped, my back against the cupboard. David continued approaching me until I was trapped between him and the cupboard.  
“I need to get back to work,” I mumbled, avoiding his gaze.  
David grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.  
“Why so you can get back to your boyfriend?” He smirked.  
I shoved David back, “don't touch me.”

He smiled, “you’re just going to make this more fun.”  
I felt my stomach drop before he was on me pinning me to the cupboard. He forced his lips against mine. No, this couldn’t be happening. I fought against him but he was stronger and pushed me to the floor. At this point I was crying, praying that someone would walk in right now. David pinned me down with his weight, his hands groping me roughly. I continued struggling and punching him but it was seemingly getting me nowhere. 

Suddenly David was pulled off me and pinned to the nearest wall. I sat up to find Negan laying into him. I was still in shock by the time Negan knocked him unconscious. Negan came over to me, kneeling in front of me. He placed his hands on my shoulders tenderly.  
“You ok baby girl?” He asked.  
I shook my head, not wanting to start sobbing uncontrollably in front of him. Negan held me close, stroking my hair as I failed to hold back more tears.  
“It’s ok, I've got you. Nobody's ever gonna try that shit with you again. Not while I’m fucking breathing,” he promised.

Negan removed his suit jacket and wrapped it around me before helping me to my feet.  
“We're gonna close up early ok. And I promise you'll never see that fucking piece of shit again,” Negan spoke.  
I nodded, unable to form words at this point. Not without breaking down. Negan left me in the doorway whilst he announced the club would be closing early, which earned him a series of annoyed groans. Eventually the club was empty and Negan had Gwen drag David to the office. Sherry, Amber and Susan stood with me, consoling me. 

“Simon, fucking get me Lucille,” Negan ordered.  
Simon left the club for a few minutes before returning with a barbed wire baseball bat. I frowned, why would he name his bat? And why did the other girls seem so afraid of it? Simon stood outside the office door whilst Negan was doing God knows what to David. Something inside me told me to go in there. I broke away from the girls and headed for the office. Simon of course stopped me.  
“You don’t wanna see what’s gonna happen to David,” he warned.

“I do,” I said emotionless.  
Simon sighed but let me in. David was awake now and on his knees. His face was a mess from where Negan had beaten him earlier.  
“What the fuck are you doing in here?” Negan snapped at me.  
“I want to watch.”  
Negan studied my face for a little while before finally seeing how serious I was. He nodded and I took a seat on the desk. 

I found a pack of cigarettes in Negans jacket pocket and helped myself to one. I lit the end and took a drag. Negan was pacing like a caged animal, the bat hanging loosely by his side.  
“So how many others have you fucking forced yourself on? Or was Roxy special?” Negan spat.  
David remained silent, refusing to answer the question. Negan sighed and brought the bat down on David’s knee, cracking the bone and making him yelp in pain. I leant forward a little, watching intently. I wanted Negan to destroy him, I wanted there to be nothing left of him.  
“Answer the fucking question David or is it because a fucking man has caught you out your too fucking scared to do anything. Do you even possess a pair of fucking balls,” Negan continued.

“It’s just her I swear,” David managed.  
“A lair and a fucking rapist. Two things I can’t fucking stand. You don’t need to tell me what other girls you've forced yourself on, I can guess.”  
“I swear to you-“  
“Don't fucking start that shit. You gonna start begging for your life too?”  
“Please-“  
“That wasn't a fucking invitation David.”  
Negan brought the bat down on David’s head, his eye popping out of his socket. His brain was partly exposed as blood began to run down his face. He started mumbling incoherently before Negan delivered another blow that put him out of his misery. 

Even with David dead however Negan didn’t stop his assault until there was nothing but mush left. He turned to me, a few strands of hair fallen down his forehead and blood splattered his shirt.  
“I want you to take the week off ok,” he spoke.  
“Sure.”  
Negan opened the door to his office, handing Simon the bloody bat.  
“Where’s Dwighty boy?” He asked.  
Dwight looked up from the bar and forced a smile.  
“You’re getting a promotion. You’re in charge now, I apologize for the mess in your office. I'll have that cleaned up.”  
Both Dwight and Sherry looked stunned from the sudden promotion. Negan turned back to me and closed the door so we could be alone.

“I'll take you home tonight ok?” Negan spoke.  
“You don’t have-“ I began.  
“Roxy please don’t argue with me. Let me take you home.”  
“Ok.”  
“And i mean it when I say I want you to take a week off.”  
I nodded, knowing better than to argue with him, what with his recent display of rage. Negan led me out of the office and out of the club. He drove me home and even walked me to my door. I was still shaken however, I didn't want to be alone tonight.

“Did you want to come in?” I asked.  
“Sure.”  
Negan stepped inside and looked around. I headed to the kitchen and made two cups of coffee. It was the least I could do for him.  
“Thank you for what you did tonight,” I spoke.  
“You don’t need to thank me for shit like that. I’m just glad I walked in when I did.”  
“So am I.”  
Negan could see I was on the verge of crying and came around to hold me once more. I needed to get it together, it’s not like it had actually happened. 

Negan and I moved to the couch, sipping our coffee in silence. I didn’t like this idea of him leaving tonight. I didn’t want to be here on my own.  
“Would you stay the night?” I asked hesitantly.  
“Your sure you want me too?”  
“I’m scared of being alone right now.”  
“Alright baby girl. I'll take the couch.”  
“Thank you”  
Negan took my hand in his and pressed his lips to the back of it before running his thumb over my knuckles to soothe me.

“I fucking mean it when I say nobody is ever going to hurt you again,” Negan spoke.  
I nodded and forced a smile. I felt like I needed to repay him in someway. I leaned forward and kissed him softly. Negan accepted the kiss, his fingers in my hair. I took it a little step further and began to kiss his neck. Negan pushed me away, holding me at arms length.  
“Baby girl you’re not thinking right. I’m not going to take advantage of that,” he said sternly.  
“I’m sorry, I just feel like I need to repay you.”  
“And I’ve fucking told you that you don't. I think you need to sleep baby girl.”  
I nodded in agreement and kissed his cheek before getting him a spare blanket and pillows before heading to bed myself. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke in the morning to the smell of fried food. I'd woken up once in the night after a nightmare and Negan had made sure I got back to sleep. And now he was making me breakfast. I wrapped a dressing gown round myself and went into the kitchen. Negan was humming to himself whilst he fried bacon and eggs. I sat down at the breakfast bar as Negan plated up breakfast. He sat down next to me and kissed my cheek.  
“How you feeling baby girl?” He asked.  
“Ok, thank you for breakfast. And for staying over last night.”  
“I just wish I could stay longer but I gotta get back to the club and sort out of a few things.”

I nodded, I understood that I couldn’t keep him from work forever. As much as I wanted him to stay. I had no idea what I would do with myself for the week or whilst I was alone.  
“I’ll come by later. If that’s alright with you?” He asked.  
“Sure. I’ll make dinner.”  
“Sounds like a date.”  
This got me to smile. Once we finished breakfast he kissed me on the cheek before leaving. I began cleaning up when Negan came back in. 

“Forgot my jacket,” he explained as he grabbed it and kissed me on the cheek once more.  
“You sure that’s what you forgot?” I smirked.  
“Well I mean I never did get a proper kiss.”  
I smiled and kissed him softly. He returned the gesture, putting his jacket over his shoulder.  
“You call the club if you need me for anything,” Negan said.  
“Sure.”  
This time he left properly. Now I just needed to find a way to distract myself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Negan’s P.O.V

Roxy had taken the week off like I told her too and I kept checking in when I could to make sure she was ok. She seemed a little better but of course I was still worried about her. She was due to return to work tomorrow night. Dwight had settled into his new manager role perfectly. He'd managed to keep the club open for the week so that was a good start. He'd called me earlier to swing by the club a few hours before open. Thankfully I had the time to spare and entered his office. Dwight forced a smile as I sat opposite him, meaning he was about to break some bad news to me. 

“Let’s not beat around the fucking bush, what’s gone wrong?” I asked.  
“Nothing. I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while. It’s just with the recent drama and you not really being here over the last week I haven’t exactly had the chance.”  
“Ok. You wanna spit it the fuck out?”  
“It’s not easy for me to say something like this. The night that David was permanently fired, I heard him and Ruby talking. About Roxy.”  
I frowned, leaning back in my chair. I waited for him to continue.   
“I think Ruby might have asked David to scare her in some way, make her quit,” Dwight explained.  
“You’re sure about this?”  
“When you work the bar, you learn to have good hearing.”

I sighed, telling myself to remain calm. Ruby was going to have to be dealt with. I couldn’t keep someone like that here anymore. Jealous bitch.   
“You mind if I use your office for a small meeting?” I asked.  
“Not at all.”  
“I'll try not to make another mess. Otherwise the whole fucking floor is gonna be covered in rugs.”  
Dwight smiled but left his office. Gwen came in and leant against the desk, facing me.  
“You've got that look on your face,” she spoke.

“And what fucking look is that?”  
“Your about to ask me to kill someone.”  
I rolled my eyes, I was not in the mood for her to be smug about being right.   
“Just go and get Ruby for me,” I sighed.   
Gwen did as I asked, leaving the office and coming back a few minutes later with Ruby behind her.   
“Everything ok?” Ruby asked.  
Of course, she was gonna pretend to be the innocent party. Manipulative bitch. Now sat in Dwight’s chair, I motioned her to take a seat. Gwen came and stood by me, leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. 

“I want you to be honest with me Ruby. Did you ask David to scare Roxy in some way?” I asked.  
Ruby frowned, her mouth falling open in fake shock. She wasn’t that much of a great actress.   
“I’d never imagine doing something like that. Sure, Roxy and I don’t get along but what David tried to do I wouldn’t wish on anyone,” she explained.  
“Then why does Dwight tell me differently?”  
Ruby’s expression quickly changed and she became defensive.  
“Dwight would say that, him and Sherry have it out for me,” she snapped.

I glanced at Gwen who was glaring daggers at Ruby. I should have expected Ruby to deny all this right to the very end.   
“Maybe if you tell the truth you won’t get into so much trouble,” Gwen spoke.  
Ruby’s eyes glasses over and she put her head in her hands. Gwen and I exchanged an eye role.   
“I never meant for him to do something like that,” she sobbed.  
“Bullshit,” Gwen snapped.   
Ruby looked up at Gwen her eyes now seemingly dry.  
“Its not,” she stammered.  
“Then where have those tears gone?”

Ruby glared at Gwen, “do you want a confession from me or something. Fucking dyke.”  
Gwen took a step forward, ready to pummel Ruby. I held my hand up.  
“Easy Gwen,” I turned back to Ruby, “now you are fucking lucky that I don’t kill women or children. Because it is taking a lot for me not to choke the fuck out of you right now. Gwen here will be doing the honours.”  
Gwen smiled and pulled out her gun, clicking the safety off. Ruby starts begging and pleading for her life. I sighed and motioned for Gwen to get on with it. Gwen pulled the trigger and got Ruby right between the eyes. 

Ruby body fell to the floor limp, the blood staining the carpet. Gwen instantly got to work on the clean-up, taking out Ruby’s body first. Once she was finished she sat down with a sigh. I made us both a drink, handing her the glass.  
“Don’t let her get to you. Besides she's dead and you know how much I value you, gay or not,” I spoke.  
“Just pisses me off that she would do that to Roxy.”  
“I know but it’s been dealt with. Nobody is gonna hurt her again.”  
Gwen took a mouthful of her whiskey, setting the glass back on the desk.

“So how are you and Susan?” I asked.  
Gwen’s cheeks began to burn and she avoided my gaze, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Sure. Gwen you’re not the only one with a fucking gaydar.”  
“She's great, we're great. Zeus loves her.”  
“Good.”  
“How’s Roxy doing?”  
“She’s a bit better, still a little shaken but that’s to be expected.”  
“Well it'll be good to see her tomorrow.”  
“Yeah it will.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxy was back at the club tonight, getting straight back into the job. She had yet to question where Ruby was. I’m sure she had already worked out half of it, Roxy may be blonde by she wasn't a dumb blonde. I'd asked Roxy to stay a little late for some bar training. Now that Dwight was in charge I needed to teach the girls how to make drinks until we could find a new bartender. Roxy didn’t mind staying an extra hour providing I paid her and drove her home, which I agreed to. 

I sat down at the bar after close and rubbed my eyes. Roxy smiled softly, standing behind the bar. I went through how to make a Blue Lagoon with her. She poured the drink and slid it over to me. I drank a little and winced, way too much Bombay Sapphire and not enough Lemonade.   
“Too strong?” She asked.  
“A little.”  
After two more attempts she got the measurements perfect and we moved on to Martinis. This time it took her only two attempts. I downed each glass.

“I feel like your trying to get drunk,” she spoke.  
“I’m not wasting good liquor, especially when I’m the one who pays for it.”  
“Point taken. I hope you'll still be in the right state of mind to take me home.”  
“If I’m not then I can always ask Gwen.”  
“Ruby didn’t just get fired, did she?”  
This question caught me off guard, but I knew it wasn't a conversation we could avoid forever.   
“Sherry told me what Dwight over heard and I knew you wouldn’t stand for that,” Roxy continued.  
“I don’t kill women or children. Gwen took care of it.”  
“Did she admit to it?”  
“She didn't need too.”

Roxy nodded understandingly and poured herself a drink, downing it in one. I took her hand in mine.  
“Baby girl I can assure you that nobody else is ever going to hurt you,” I promised.  
“I believe you.”  
I felt like I should kiss her, hold her close and stoke her curls but I still didn’t know where we quite stood with each other. We'd only had one successful date but after the bullshit with David I’m sure we'd back tracked a little. Instead I just rubbed my thumb over her knuckles in a soothing manner. She’d be ready in her own time and if she wasn’t then that was fine too. As long as she was safe and happy that’s all that mattered. 

Roxy decided to lighten the mood a little, “I think you should be the one making me drinks.”  
“Is that so?”   
“Yeah,” she smirked, “I’ve had a long hard day, my feet are killing me with these heels.”  
“Is that a subtle way of asking me for a foot rub as well?”  
“Maybe.”  
Roxy came around to my side of the bar and took a seat on the stool next to mine. She removed her heels as I went around the other side to make her a drink. I made up a Bay Breeze for her before sitting down next to her again to start rubbing her feet. 

Roxy relaxed instantly, taking a sip from her drink. She rolled her shoulders back and rested her elbows on the bar.  
“I do want a second date with you Negan but I also want to get things back to normal first. Get back in my work routine,” she explained.  
“I understand baby girl. There’s no rush. I'll be ready when you are.”  
“Thank you.”  
I smiled softly at her, both of us just happy to be in each others company. 

After a few more drinks we decided it was time to call it a night and Gwen was ready to take both of us home. Roxy and I climbed into the back of the car before Gwen made the journey to Roxy’s apartment building. I made sure she got in safely before Gwen drove us home. Zeus and Bisou instantly came to greet us with their tails wagging. I headed straight for bed not that I went to sleep anytime soon. I couldn’t stop thinking about her. 

The closer I got to Roxy the more I had been thinking about Lucille. It felt like I was betraying her with how much I was falling for Roxy. I’d promised to never love anyone else but her even after she died. Yet there were so many similarities between Roxy and Lucille. Yes, it had been five years since Lucille passed but that didn’t stop my feelings for her. That year I’d gone to some dark places, places that I never wanted to go back too. But if it wasn’t for the likes of Gwen or Simon getting my ass in gear I probably would have drank myself to death long ago. I’m sure Lucille would probably tell me to be happy, fall in love again but it was easier said than done. I’d betrayed her once already before, I couldn’t do it again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Roxy’s P.O.V

Work was a little slower than normal tonight. Maybe there was some sort of event in town tonight that people were going to instead. I wasn’t complaining however, it gave the girls and I some extra break time. Sherry and I were laughing over a story she was telling me about Dwight. Negan wasn’t here tonight for a change. It felt weird. I missed him. Susan and Amber joined us at the bar, getting drinks for their tables.   
“So, he turns up with beer and pretzels and it’s like pouring it down with rain and the idiot didn’t even wear a coat. He’s just that desperate,” Sherry continued.  
“He’s so sweet.”  
“God, you sound like all the other girls.”  
“Well its true.”  
“I know.”

Gwen and Simon entered the club, Gwen instantly heading over to Susan. I continued to watch the entrance doors, waiting for Negan to show up. Where the hell was he? Simon and Gwen wouldn’t come here without him. Unless something was wrong. Maybe after work I would call him and see if everything was ok. I headed over to the empty tables and began cleaning them down. I hope tonight wouldn’t go too slow, I couldn’t be seen talking to the girls most of the night not now that Gwen and Simon were here. 

I glanced at the entrance doors again, freezing as I heard a gunshot. The rest of the room heard it too. Gwen and Simon instantly jumped in to action, pistols out and ready. I got as far away from the doors as I could, joining the rest of the girls who were just as afraid as I was. Half the customers had also pulled out guns, their focus on the door. What the fuck was going on? So, half the customers were Negans men…I should have seen that coming. It provided extra protection for the club I guess. Gwen stood in front of us in a protective manner, of course Negan would have made sure she protected us at all costs. 

The doors burst open and various shots went off from both sides of the room. A large group of men attempted to enter the room, guns in hand. Gwen shouted at us to get down behind the bar, which we all quickly did. I had to do something. I was not being a damsel in distress anymore. The bar had a phone. I poked my head up quickly and grabbed it off the top. I dialled Negans number and held the phone to my ear, praying he would answer.  
“Hello?” He answered.  
“Negan, you need to get down here now,” I spoke louder to be heard over the gunshots.  
“What the fuck is that noise?” 

I rolled my eyes, god he could be dumb sometimes.  
“Get the fuck down here and bring as many men as you can dammit,” I shouted.  
I hung up and now all I could do was wait. Susan was hugging her knees to her chest, tears streaming down her face. Of course, she was worried about Gwen. I shifted over to her and took her hands in mine.   
“She’ll be ok. We’re going to be ok,” I reassured.  
Susan nodded, taking some deep calming breaths. Who the fuck could be so stupid to try and attack this place? I took a quick look round the bar to find a few tables flipped over and being used as cover. 

How long would reinforcements be? Would we last that long? Fuck it. I found a shotgun under the bar, I’d never fired one but no more damsel in distress. I poked my head over the bar once more and fired blindly at the doors. Hopefully I’d hit someone. Sherry had made her way over to me and took the shotgun from me.   
“You’ve never fired one of these have you?” She asked.  
I shook my head and let her take the gun. Sherry fired off two shots, getting a guy who had made it further into the club. I still felt the need to help however. I spotted a body near the bar, a pistol in their hand. 

I crawled over to it, now completely exposed. I made a grab from the pistol, ducking lower as a few shots went my way. Now with the pistol in hand I felt a little safer. I felt a presence behind me and turned around to find Rick, gun drawn. He smiled at me and kicked the pistol out my hands before I could even get a shot off. I raised my hands in defeat and surrender, praying he wouldn’t shoot me. Rick forced me to my feet and put me in a headlock, the barrel of the gun pressed to my temple.   
“If you’d just taken the money Roxy then none of this would have happened,” he spoke, “however, you did keep our little secret so maybe I won’t have to kill you after this.”

My heart hammered against my chest and panic set in. I was going to die, no matter the outcome. Negan would show up and if he lived he would find out that I had kept this from him and have me killed. And if he died then Rick would probably get rid of me, to get rid of any loose ends. Gwen looked over at us and cursed, pointing her gun at Rick. Not that she would be able to get a clear shot. The gun fire ceased, everyone working for Negan now aiming at Rick and I. We were still outnumbered and backup stick wasn’t here. I closed my eyes as the realization that we were all going to die set in. 

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I swallowed hard.   
“Fucking let her go prick!” Gwen spat.   
“And let you get a clear shot? I don’t think so. Maybe if you put your guns down I won’t blow her brains everywhere.”  
Gwen was glaring daggers at Rick but eventually she raised her hands in surrender. Simon looked at her as if she was mad but soon did the same. The rest of Negans men put their guns on the floor and raised their hands above their heads. They were forced on to their knees, guns to their heads execution style. This was all my fault. If I had just stayed behind the bar then nobody else would have to die. 

The other girls were forced out from behind the bar, everyone now rounded up. At this point I was crying hysterically, afraid of what was to come.   
“Now if you all keep in line we won’t kill you. We just want Negan,” Rick explained.  
That still didn’t make me feel any better. With how loyal Gwen and Simon were there was no way in hell they were going to give him up.  
“Well here I fucking am prick,” came Negans voice.   
All of us turned our attention to the entrance of the club. There stood Negan, carrying a bloody Lucille by his side. Behind him was back-up who quickly filled the room. 

“You brought a baseball bat to a gun fight?” Rick scoffed.  
“I fucking did. And that fucking big ginger guy out there, what the fucks his name?”  
“Abraham.”  
“Well Abraham was one shitty doorman. Sorry to get his brains everywhere but Lucille’s a messy girl.”  
Rick pressed the barrel of the gun further against my skull. Negan turned his attention to me.  
“You alright baby girl?” He asked.  
I shook my head, if it wasn't for Ricks arm around me I would probably be on the floor.  
“It’s gonna be ok,” Negan reassured.

I knew that it wasn't regardless of the outcome. Negan stepped further into the room, taking practice swings with Lucille.   
“Now if you let Roxy go I'll make sure to kill you in one fucking swing. If not then we'll see how many I can make it,” Negan grinned.   
How the fuck could he be so calm in this situation? I was practically shaking, ready to fall apart any second.   
“Now Roxy are you gonna tell him, or should I?” Rick asked.  
This caught Negans attention and he stopped swinging Lucille, all his attention on us. Yep either way this went I was dying tonight.

“I'll tell him, might hurt less If it comes from me. Roxy and I had a little chat about a month ago, I offered her some money if she got me into this place to take you out. You'll be glad to know she declined the offer...yet she didn’t tell you my plan. She could have prevented all this, she’s the reason all these people are going to die and your empire is going to be burnt to the ground,” Rick explained.  
Negan took all of this in, his expression unreadable. Finally, he simply shrugged as if he couldn’t care less about what was going to happen. 

“That it? You fucking done? Rousing fucking speech prick,” Negan put Lucille under his arm so he could slowly clap.  
Rick was only getting more and more frustrated and now pointed the gun straight at Negan. I relaxed a little. Suddenly the lights all switched off, leaving us all in complete darkness. Rick fired, the gunshot ringing in my head. I brought his other hand up to my mouth and bit down hard as well as kicking back and hitting him straight in the nuts. I couldn’t hear or see anything but whilst I was still alive I'd do my best to fight.

I finally tore myself free from Rick, falling to the floor and crawling away blindly. Slowly my hearing returned to me and there were the sounds of struggling and gunfire. The lights came back on and Rick was gone. Most of his men had either vanished with him or were now dead. Negan was clutching his arm, blood seeping through his fingers. He didn’t show that he was in pain however, instead he made his way over to me. He was going to kill me, bring the bat down and cave my skull in. 

“Let’s get you out of here baby girl,” he spoke.  
I frowned, this took me by surprise. Unless he wanted to do this privately. Save getting more blood on the floor. Simon and a handful of men left the club going after Rick, whilst Gwen made sure the girls were ok. She began to assign men to take each girl home safely, of course she assigned herself to Susan. Dwight came out from the back and took Sherry’s hand in his. He must have turned off the lights, saving all of us. 

I got to my feet and left the club with Negan. Both of us were driven back to a huge mansion, which I assumed was his home. Why would he bring me here? And why wasn't he getting medical help? He led me inside where he was greeted by a black and brown Rottweiler mix. This must be Bisou. She almost frowned when she saw his wound, making a whining sound before barking.  
“I’m fine, quit it,” Negan spoke to her.  
She followed close behind him through the mansion as if to make sure he was going to be ok. Negan held open a door for me with his good arm.

I cautiously stepped inside, looking around the bedroom.   
“There’s an onsuite and clothes in the wardrobe. You can stay here for a little while, just until things die down,” Negan explained.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“I’m not going to kill you. We'll talk properly once you take a shower and Gwen patches me up.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
Negan nodded and left me to it. I took in the size of the room and how fancy it looked. Four poster bed, floor length curtains. I headed into the onsuite and turned on the shower. The room quickly steamed up and I took off my clothes. I stepped into the warm spray and washed my hair. 

I still couldn't quite believe that I was alive. Yet I was completely guilt ridden, all of this was my fault. If I had just told Negan then none of this would have happened. Once clean I turned the water off and towel dried my hair. I searched the wardrobes for something to wear and picked out a plain white shirt with shorts. I headed downstairs finding Negan and Gwen in the dinning room. Gwen had a first aid kit open and was stitching Negans arm. Each time he winced, Bisou would look up from her spot on the floor. 

Gwen wrapped the wound up and helped him into a clean shirt before turning her attention to me. She remained silent, packing up the first aid kit and leaving the two of us alone. Negan motioned for me to take a seat as he got up to make a drink. I hesitantly sat down, hugging my knees to my chest. He placed a glass of Scotch in front of me and sat down opposite me.   
“How’s your arm?” I asked hesitantly.  
“Bullet went through clean so whilst it stings like a bitch it’s nothing to worry about.”  
I forced a small smile and took a sip of the Scotch, wincing at the taste and burning sensation as it ran down my throat.

We both stayed silent for a while, the silence slowly growing more awkward. I took another sip, this I not tasting as bad as the first. I could feel the warmth of the alcohol settle in my belly.   
“I’m not going to hurt you Roxy,” Negan broke the silence.  
“You have every right to for what I did.”  
“But you didn’t do anything-“  
“Exactly because I was too fucking scared, you got shot. People died tonight because I was too chicken shit to tell you.”  
“Yes, they did. And yes, ok you didn’t tell me, I’m guessing you were threatened and that’s ok. I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at Rick.”

I sighed, my eyes filing with tears once more. He just didn’t get it. All this was still my fault.   
“Gwen’s mad at me, isn’t she?” I asked.  
“Not for the reason you think. She's only mad because you could have gotten yourself killed.”  
I nodded, understandable. I put myself and everyone else at risk when she'd been the one to get us out of harm’s way. I started to cry again, downing the rest of my drink.   
“You can stay here until things calm down a little. I’ll send Gwen round to your place tomorrow to pick up some of your things,” Negan explained, “but right now I think you need some sleep.”

I nodded in agreement. I needed time alone, time to calm down. I got to my feet and headed for my temporary bedroom. I found some night clothes and changed into those before climbing into the huge bed. I rolled onto my side and stared at the wall in front of me. Why was it every time things were going well between Negan and I something would go wrong and we would end up right back at square one? Maybe we just weren’t meant to be.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Negan’s P.O.V

I awoke and got ready for the day with a little difficulty thanks to the bullet wound. I headed downstairs where the breakfast buffet was waiting on the dining room table. Bacon, eggs, toast, fruit, cereal, pastries. Gwen joined me a little later, yawning and stretching. An hour went by and still no Roxy. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost ten. Gwen poured herself some tea and began stirring in the milk and sugar.  
“Let the girl sleep, she had a rough night,” she said matter of factly.  
“What?”  
“Your clock watching. If she doesn’t join you for breakfast I’m sure she’ll be down for lunch. Relax.”

I sighed, Gwen was right like always. I finished off my breakfast and fed the crusts of my toast to Bisou who was laid down next to my chair. She followed me everywhere, I couldn’t take a piss without her scratching and whining at the bathroom door. I scratched behind her ears earning a pleased expression from her. I headed to my office, preparations needed to be made for Rick. After that stunt, he needed to die and his empire needed to burn to the fucking ground. Maybe it was finally time to make a move on the others as well. I’m sure with the right amount of threats I could get Gregory on my side, giving me more men. 

For now, I needed to look like I had taken the attack pretty badly, lay low for a little while. But when the prick least expected it I’d make my move. Hit him right where it hurts. First, we’d hit his weapon caches that way his business would be fucked. Maybe while I’m at it I’d take out Ezekiel’s drug stashes. Two for the price of one. Maybe whilst I was it I’d threaten the ones they love, see how they like it. 

Lunch time soon arrived and I hurried back to the dining room in the hopes of finding Roxy there. My heart sank at the empty room. She was still in her room. I didn’t know what to do. Talk to her or give her space. Women were complicated. I found Gwen in the hall playing with the dogs. Bisou barked and chased Zeus who had a tennis ball in his mouth. I sat down next to her on the staircase and Bisou came and sat by me, panting and wagging her tail.   
“She’s still in her room,” I spoke.  
“I know.”

“What the fuck do I do Gwen?” I was pretty desperate.   
“Talk to her dammit. Are you that stupid? Or do I have to do everything?”  
“She thought I was going to kill her last night.”  
Gwen sighed, “you’re not always the most approachable person.”  
“Gee thanks.”  
“Just go up there and try talking to her. Stop waiting for her to come to you.”  
I sighed, Gwen was right. I headed upstairs and to Roxys room. I knocked first, not getting any response. I felt almost...nervous.

“Roxy you mind if I come in?” I asked.  
Nothing. Just silence. Maybe she was sleeping. I couldn’t hear the shower running so there was no risk of walking in on her naked. I slowly opened the door to find her still in bed, on her side so her back was facing me. She must be asleep still.   
“You awake?” I asked quieter.  
I noticed her tense as if she were pretending extra hard to be asleep in the hopes that I would leave her alone. I decided to leave her too it. She'd talk to me when she was ready. In the mean time I'd send Gwen up with some food for her. I didn’t want her to starve herself. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen headed up later with a dinner tray, making a sarcastic remark about her being a bodyguard not a maid. I sat at the table, anxious for Gwen to come back down so she could tell me everything. She was gone for what felt like hours. Finally, Gwen came back downstairs with a half-cleared tray. I followed her to the kitchen, leaning against the work top.   
“So?” I asked.  
“She’s still a bit of a mess understandably.”  
“Anything I can do to help?”  
“Right now, she just needs to come to terms with things. Regardless of who you point the blame at she's gonna be blaming herself for a while. You just need to patient.”

I rubbed my eyes, trying to wrap my head around it.  
“There must be something I can do for her?” I questioned.  
“She’s not going to feel better overnight Negan. She's still shaken up from the fact she almost died last night. She’s afraid of going to her own home or even setting foot out of this house.”  
“Because of Rick?”  
Gwen nodded.  
“He's not gonna hurt her ever again. Nobody will,” I promised.   
“Try telling her that. Look I know your frustrated but this really is the best thing to do. If she does want something to happen between you two then I’m sure she'll come running. But only when she’s ready.”

Gwen placed her hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner and smiled softly.  
“Relax big guy. Things are gonna be ok,” she reassured.  
“Thanks Gwen.”  
“I’m always open to a pay rise for acting as therapist as well you know.”  
I chuckled before heading back to the office, I needed to continue going over the war plans, I needed to go through several ideas first before I found the best one. I couldn’t make one wrong move with this. They all had to go.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days Roxy either remained in her room or made an effort to avoid me. The silence between us was being pretty unbearable now. Even Bisou wasn't herself because I wasn't. Enough was enough we needed to talk. I headed up to her room and knocked not that I expected a response. I didn’t get one so I just headed straight inside. The room was empty. I frowned, finding a sheet of paper strategically placed on the bed. She wanted me to find this. I could feel my heart hammering against my chest, I was afraid of what that note was going to say but I had a pretty good idea. 

_Negan_   
_I’m sorry to do this to you in note form, another act of cowardliness on my part. I’m leaving town for a while just while things are still a mess. Don’t worry about me I'll be staying with my mother for the time being. I don’t think I'll be coming back and I’m sorry. I wish things were different between us I really do but you at least deserve someone who isn’t afraid to tell you the truth. I'll miss you and the girls at the club but this I something I must do._   
_Goodbye_   
_Roxy_

No. Fuck no. She was not leaving me. No fucking way. Fuck. I ran back downstairs, calling for Gwen. I guess the panic in my voice made her come faster.   
“What? What’s wrong?” She asked.  
“We need to get to the train station. Now.”  
“Will you tell me what’s going on?”  
“In the car. Come on.”  
Gwen and I got into the car and Gwen headed for the station. I explained the contents of the note and Gwen proceeded to put her foot down on the gas pedal. 

I clung to the handle, of the car as my brain went into complete panic mode. I couldn’t lose her. I’d already lost the first love of my life, I wasn’t going to just let this one go. It still hurt to even think about the night I lost Lucille. It was my fault. I hadn’t been able to protect her. Lucille had gotten shot by a rival gang member. She’d bled out in the backseat of my old car as I had her strewn across my lap trying to keep pressure on the wound as Gwen drove us to the hospital. I’d been covered in her blood and for days it felt like no matter how much I showered I could still feel it on me. I would not make the same mistakes with Roxy. 

The journey felt like hours, when in reality it was ten minutes. Gwen didn’t even bother to park the car as she drove straight to the entrance. I bolted out the car and ran inside, searching frantically for any sign of that long blonde hair. No sign of her. I headed out to the crowded platform and finally spotted her. I shoved my way through the people, ignoring the tutting and glares. I reached out for her, grabbing her wrist. She turned to face me, her face falling.   
“I was hoping you wouldn’t chase after me like some romance novel cliché,” she spoke.  
“Just talk to me, please. We’ll get coffee and talk this over. If you still want to leave afterwards then I guess there’s nothing I can do to stop you.”  
Roxy thought it over for a minute. She was going to say no. She was going to leave and I was never going to see her again.

She sighed, “one coffee.”  
I smiled and led her out of the crowd and over to the small café. She picked a secluded table where we would be able to talk without the risk of people over hearing us. I ordered the coffee and brought them over to the table. I sat down opposite her, my hands wrapped around the white mug.   
“I don’t know what you expect from me Negan. After everything that happened and you still want me around? I could have gotten you killed,” Roxy spoke.   
I noticed that she also was using her coffee as a hand warmer instead of actually drinking it.  
“Do I have to spell it out for you? I want to be with you. I’m falling head over fucking heels for you and I can’t let you go. I just can’t,” I explained.

Roxy’s shoulders slumped as if the meaning of my words was the worst news she’d received. Her eyes glassed over and she swallowed hard in the hopes of keeping composure.   
“You don’t mean that,” she replied.  
“I do. I’m in love with you.”  
With that tears began to roll down her cheeks. She didn’t feel the same way, that’s why she was crying. All this for nothing. I guess that’s what I get for wearing my heart on my sleeve.   
“I’m scared to love you, because every time I do something bad happens. I thought after the Ruby incident that I would be able to stay away but I can’t. I let you get close again and then almost got you killed. It just feels like everyone else is saying we shouldn’t be together,” She explained.

I reached over and took her hands in mine, gripping them tightly as if I was afraid to let go of her.   
“You don’t need to be afraid anymore baby girl. Fuck what everyone else says or thinks. I swear on my life that nobody’s ever going to hurt you again,” I promised, kissing her knuckles.   
Her expression softened and she managed a small smile. I cupped her cheek and used my thumb to wipe away her tears. She relaxed into my touch, closing her eyes in a content manner. I leaned over the table and kissed her softly at first before putting as much love and devotion as I could manage into the kiss. I cupped her face with both hands, Roxy’s hands coming up to cover my own as she kissed me back with the same devotion. 

I didn’t want to pull away, afraid this would be the last time I would be able to kiss her. That this was her final goodbye. God when the fuck had I turned into such a soppy shit? Then again, I remember Lucille had brought out this side in me. Finally, we both pulled away and I waited for her next move. She held my hands in hers and smiled.   
“I’m gonna need to call my mother and tell her that I’ve had to cancel. Running off into the sunset with the man of my dreams just popped up,” Roxy said, her smile turning into a goofy grin.   
It took a lot of self-control to not flip the table out of my way and pick her up bridal style to spin her round happily. 

Instead we both got up, leaving our still full coffee cups on the table and left the train station hand in hand. Gwen was still parked by the front entrance. She smiled when she saw us but chose to remain silent as Roxy got into the back of the car. She could save the smart mouth comments for another time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Roxy’s P.O.V

Negan had decided that we needed some time away from everything so he had taken me away from the city. As well as Gwen, Simon, Bisou, Zeus and a handful of staff. We pulled up outside a huge country house in the middle of nowhere. It was stunning. Negan opened the car door for me and gave me his hand, helping me out of the car. He was such a gentleman. I smiled to myself and headed inside. Negan took me on a tour on the mansion, knowing how eager I was to look around. He led me back downstairs and to the back of the house.  
“Now, I’ve saved the best for last,” he explained.

He opened the French doors to the back of the house, which overlooked a lake. Wow. This place really was beautiful.   
“How do you not live here all the time?” I asked.  
“It’s just a summer house, if I lived here all the time it would lose its charm.”  
I kissed his cheek and led him outside, wanting to get a closer look. I’m sure this would look even more beautiful during sunset. I wanted to jump in and swim around now but right now I needed to unpack my clothes. Swimming could come later, I hope I brought a bathing suit. Negan kissed me softly, his arms wrapped around me.  
“I’m glad you like it so much,” he spoke.  
“Are you kidding? I love it.”

His smile grew and he kissed me once more. Eventually we headed back inside and I headed upstairs to our room to unpack. It had been nice to sleep in the same bed as someone else for once. There was a sense of safety that came with it. All my irrational childhood fears no longer existed all because Negan was sleeping next to me. The darkness wasn’t so dark anymore, the silence wasn’t so deafening and any closet monsters were no longer there. I unpacked my clothes and decided to unpack Negans as well. We’d been together what felt like five minutes and we were already bed sharing and closet sharing. I know my mother would scold me for doing all this so quickly but it just felt right. 

I felt like I’d been accepted into a huge family. Gwen and Simon made me feel so welcome, although Bisou was the one who had really taken a liking to me. She was currently sat on the bed, watching me unpack. She was inching closer to me in the hopes for attention. I smiled at her and scratched behind her ears before kissing the top of her head. There was a soft knock at the door and I called in whoever was outside. Gwen stuck her head through the door although the door was opened wider as Zeus pushed his way inside to get at Bisou.   
“Dinner will be at six, I’ve been instructed to ask that you wear something fancy,” Gwen smirked.

Something fancy? So, something was obviously planned for tonight. I’m sure I could find something.   
“He didn’t feel like telling me himself?” I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.   
“He’s busy, preparing for tonight.”  
“Oh, so its super special then.”  
“Apparently so.”  
Gwen closed the door after coaxing Zeus out of the room. I turned to Bisou, my arms crossed over my chest.  
“I suppose your gonna have to help me find something to wear.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later I had managed to pick something out. A mid sleeve and mid length black bodycon dress that was covered in glitter. I checked my reflection in the mirror before slipping on my heels. I righted a curl and checked there was no lipstick on my teeth. I headed downstairs and into the dining room where Negan was sat waiting. He turned his attention to me and smiled.  
“Your prettier than Marilyn Monroe,” he spoke.  
I smiled, blushing a little at the compliment. I sat down at the opposite end of the long table. This was a really long table and with only two people it just seemed to grow in size.

I mockingly put my hands around my mouth, “so what’s for dinner?” I shouted.  
Negan chuckled and got up from his chair, “let’s find a smaller table.”  
I followed him and he led me into the kitchen where we sat down at a smaller table. Now this was much more cosy. I sat opposite him although he was soon on his feet, dismissing the kitchen staff and taking over.  
“I had no idea you could cook,” I spoke.  
“I like to be full of surprises.”

Negan dished up and put a plate down in front of me. Spaghetti Bolognese.   
“Now don’t hold out on me, I want a proper review on how good this is,” he smirked.  
“How good? We'll see about that.”  
I dug in and took my first bite. Ok, now this was good. Negan had yet to touch his food, waiting for my review.  
“Ok, I stand corrected, this is amazing,” I praised, “although you technically just served it.”  
“Actually, it’s my mother’s recipe and I was preparing it this afternoon hence why I asked Gwen to tell you about dinner.”  
“My apologies.”  
“I’m sure you can make it up to me later.”

I felt heat rise to my cheeks and continued to eat in the hopes he wouldn't notice. The door swung open and Bisou padded in, sitting under the table in the hopes one of us would drop something for her to eat. Negan and I began to talk about each other’s parents. Negan had grown up with just his mother as his father had ran out on them not long after he'd been born. My parents were now divorced although thankfully they made an effort to get along when I was present. Neither of us had siblings. Although apparently Negan had quite the large family thanks to the number of aunties and uncles he had. 

Once we finished our meal we moved on to dessert. Key Lime Pie. This was not made by Negan however, apparently Simon had a knack for baking which surprised me. After dessert, Negan cleared away the plates and led me out to the back of the house. He laced his fingers with mine and my eyes focused on the small lights in the distance. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could make out a white gazebo that was completely decked out with flowers, fairy lights and candles. I turned to Negan, grinning ear to ear. Who knew a ruthless mob boss had a sweet, romantic side. I was definitely going to make it last as long as I could. 

“So, who set this up?” I asked.  
“Just because I have a bunch of staff doesn’t mean I can’t do things for myself. Why do you think Bisou was with you all day?”  
“Oh, so you sent her up as a distraction.”  
“Partly. She also just really likes you.”  
“Well good, I really like her too. Both of you.”  
We climbed the steps of the gazebo and I looked out at the lake. This evening was going perfectly. The stupid cliché part of me wanted it to last forever but we both knew that eventually we would both have to head back to the city and deal with Rick. I knew Negan wouldn’t let me get involved because he would want me to stay safe, yet I felt like I should be doing something to help. Even if I didn’t fight, maybe I could help him with the strategy. 

But I wouldn’t bring that up now and ruin the mood. I laced my fingers with his once more and led him down to the lake. I removed my heels and sat down on the edge of the deck, dipping my toes in the cold water. Negan joined me after taking off his shoes and socks.   
“I never thanked you,” I spoke softly.  
“For what?”  
“Saving my life, that’s twice now. It seems to be becoming a habit.”  
“I told you the first time that you don’t need to thank me.”  
“I know, but I’m saying it anyway.”  
“In that case, if we’re just saying things for the fucking hell of it, you really look beautiful tonight.”

I smiled, blushing once more. Before I had chance to come back with a sarcastic response in the hopes of making him laugh we suddenly both got hit with rain. I squealed at the cold water and got to my feet quickly. I’d had one shower today, I didn’t need a mother nature styled one. In a matter of seconds, it was falling heavily and I could feel it soaking through my dress. Negan took my hand in his and we both ran back to the house, both of us laughing at each other like a pair of school kids. By the time we reached the house we were both completely drenched. 

Negan closed the door behind us and led me into the lounge where he got a fire going. He then threw a bunch of blankets and cushions on the floor to set up a place for us to sit and get warm.   
“You want a towel?” He asked.  
I shook my head, “I think we should just get out of these wet clothes instead.”  
Negan met my gaze and I could tell by his body language that he was holding himself back from completely tearing it off me. Hesitantly he closed the gap between us, cupping my cheek and looking me dead in the eyes.   
“That what you want baby girl?” He asked.   
I nodded, biting my lip, which gave him all the confirmation he needed. 

He pressed his lips to mine, kissing me slow and passionate at first. He was trying not to rush things even though I knew he wanted nothing more than to get his hands on me. Negan trailed kisses across my cheek and down my neck. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me flush against him. He reached up and pulled down the zipper of my dress. I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed him once more, nipping at his bottom lip. This seemed to spur him on and he hastily pulled my dress off. I stepped out of it and kicked it aside. He took a step back, his eyes traveling across my body. 

I gave him a small twirl, a teasing smirk playing at the corners of my lips. Negan pulled me back against him, so his hard cock was pressed against my rear. He wrapped one around my stomach and the other around my neck in a possessive manner.   
“Don’t fucking tease baby girl,” He spoke low in my ear.   
“Why not? You can’t handle it daddy?”  
He chuckled, “oh baby girl I don’t think you’ll be able to handle me.”  
“We’ll see.”  
The hand wrapped around my stomach trailed down further and slipped into the black lace of my panties. 

I gasped as he began rubbing my clit. I could feel my knees beginning to buckle as he continued the pace. I’d waited long enough, patience was not the first thing on my mind right now.  
“Daddy please,” I whined.  
“Please what?”  
“Fuck me, please.”  
Negan removed his hand from my panties before removing his tie. I lay down amongst the cushions and blankets, enjoying the warmth of the fire on my bare skin. Negan removed his suit jacket and climbed on top of me, kissing me again. 

I wrapped my arms around him, letting him position himself between my legs. I began to unbutton his shirt, pulling it off him in a hurry. Next to go was his belt, then his trousers.   
“I think you should sit on my face baby girl,” Negan suggested.   
I bit my lip at the idea. Most guys would skip things like foreplay and oral, especially oral. I nodded and we both removed our underwear. Negan lay down next to me and got himself comfortable before I positioned myself over him, my thighs either side of his head. He pulled me down further and lapped at my clit. I moaned, falling forward and bracing my hands on the blankets. Now I was eye level with the head of his cock. 

I smiled to myself and poked my tongue out, licking the tip. Negan grunted, the sound muffled and his hips bucked. I did it again, my smile growing the more desperate he became. I traced the vein along his cock with my tongue before finally taking him in my mouth. I heard Negan curse, his grip on my hips getting tighter, probably enough to leave bruises. I continued taking him in my mouth until he hit the back of my throat, making me gag a little and tears prick at my eyes. I relaxed my breathing and began moving my head back and forth, slow and teasing. Negan continued tracing various patterns across my clit with his tongue before his tongue moved lower and licked around my entrance. 

I whined, the sound muffled by his cock in my mouth although the vibrations made him groan against me. I didn’t know how much longer I could last when he was that expertly skilled with his tongue. I wish he’d given me some sort of warning. My tongue flicked over the slit of his head, tasting the salty evidence of his precome. My stomach tightened and I had to come up for air, his cock slapping his stomach with a slightly wet sound. How the hell could he expect me to focus on returning the favour when what he was doing was so fucking good? My nails began to dig into the blanket as I neared my climax. I cried out his name as I finally tipped over the edge, I couldn’t help but rut against his face as the pleasure filled every inch of my body. 

Eventually overstimulation hit and I climbed off him, collapsing beside him as a panting mess. Negan looked down at me and smiled, his lips shiny with evidence of my release.   
“I told you, you wouldn’t be able to handle it baby girl,” he said smugly.  
“Uhuh,” was all I could manage.   
He chuckled, rubbing my lower leg as we lay head to toe. Thankfully he was giving me time to recover before the main event. Once I regained some energy I climbed back onto Negan, his lap this time. I leaned down to kiss him, rolling my hips against his. 

Negan slowly pushed into me, both of us moaning at the feeling. I started a slow pace, as I adjusted to his size. I placed my hands on his chest to keep myself steady, whilst he gripped my hips once more. I sped up my pace, moaning louder. Eventually Negan took control and rolled us both over. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he started a fast pace. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he pressed his forehead to mine. I kissed him hard, moaning into his mouth.   
“Your mine baby girl,” he spoke, that possessiveness making itself known once more.  
“Yes daddy.”  
I would say anything at this point to make him happy as long as he kept doing what he was doing. 

Negans pace became harder, the sound of skin on skin and our moans and groans filling the room. My nails dragged down his back and I threw my head back. This gave him access to my neck, which he then proceeded to cover in purple and red marks. Marks that said I was his and only his. I knew I was going to last much longer with already being stimulated. I let out a particularly loud moan that then earned a bark from outside in response. Oh god, I was being that loud that Bisou probably thought I was being attacked. Negan and I paused, our attention on the thankfully closed lounge door. She began scratching at the door trying to get in before trying to shove her nose through the small gap between the bottom of the door and the floor. 

This however didn’t stop us and Negan resumed his pace, now determined to make me cum a second time. It didn’t take much longer and I came one more, whining and cursing his name. Negan reached his own soon after, groaning against my neck. We both lay there still for a moment, panting and coming down from our highs. Negan kissed me softly and placed another soft kiss to my forehead before getting up and wrapping a blanket around himself. I wrapped one around myself too as he headed over to the door to let Bisou in. She burst inside, barking and rushing over to me to make sure I was ok. She licked my face before sitting beside me with her head on my lap.

“I’m ok silly,” I reassured her.  
“She’s more than ok,” Negan smirked.  
“Get down her and snuggle with me.”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
Negan lay down next to me, grabbing another blanket to cover us with. I pulled him close, resting my head on his bare chest and feeling completely at ease. We both lay there for a while before eventually the three of us fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Negan’s P.O.V

Roxy and I spent the rest of the week with each other, both of us happy and content with each other’s company. Although I knew that content feeling would soon be replaced the second we got back in the city. We couldn’t delay the inevitable any longer, we had to go back and face that fucker. Roxy had packed a few things she wanted to take back with us and we set off for the city. The car journey was silent, both of us not saying a word to each other. Roxy decided to turn on the radio to try and make the silence a little more comfortable. 

After an hour, we got back to the mansion and headed inside. It was still standing so that was a good sign. Bisou was the first one inside, running to her bed and flopping down on it. Roxy led me inside, lacing her fingers with mine.  
“Things are gonna be ok,” she reassured me.  
When she said that, I believed her. Or perhaps I just wanted to. As long as she was safe that’s all that mattered. Gwen would be in charge of looking after her now and if that plan fell through Simon knew to get her out of her fast. 

First things first I needed more men. And more weapons. I had enough, but I liked to have plenty. I wanted Rick to know just how much trouble he was in. And I could get both of those things from two rival gangs. Weaker ones of course. Gregory and Natania were both old and their time was over. Gregory would give me the men and Natania would give me the guns. I’d have separate _persuasive_ meetings with both of them. Gregory wouldn’t be a problem but Natania was one stubborn old bitch. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting a meeting with Gregory had been easy as fucking pie. The idiot even agreed to meet with me at my own fucking home. Roxy was to stay upstairs the whole time he was here. I didn’t want her involved with this bullshit. The doorbell rang and Simon answered the door, welcoming Gregory who had brought two men along with him. That’s fine, I understood that. As long as they didn’t try anything they would be welcome. I would have done the same thing in his position…although I would never agree to fucking meet a rival at their own home. Simon opened the door to the dining room where I was waiting. I got to my feet to greet Gregory. I would be nice…for now. 

I shook his hand and smiled, “good to see you. Thanks for coming.”  
“Well how could I turn down an invite from you,” Gregory replied.  
Because otherwise I’d take what I want with force, you old fuck. Gregory and I sat down across from each other.  
“So, what was it you wanted to discuss? It seemed pretty urgent,” Gregory cut straight to the chase, “it isn’t to do with this Rick guy, is it? I heard about the nightclub attack, absolutely horrible. Seems like nobody has any respect for each other these days.”  
“News travels fast clearly. Well that’s what I wanted to talk to you about, I can’t sit back and let that shit slide. I have to hit back, twice as fucking hard.”

Gregory nodded, his smile had faded, “and you want my help doing so?”  
“Just some of your forces.”  
“Well I hate to feel like I’ve wasted your time but I don’t like killing and I know you don’t either-“  
“Wrong. I do like killing. I only do it when its necessary mind you but this time its fucking unessacary.”  
“I understand-“  
Before Gregory could finish his sentence, there was a soft knock at the door, which grabbed the attention of the room. I frowned, who the fuck was interrupting? Simon opened the door to Roxy carrying a large silver tea tray. She was wearing a white blouse that was unbuttoned just enough to tease as well as a black pencil skirt that was short enough to see the tops of her stockings as she walked. What the fuck did she think she was doing? She was supposed to fucking stay upstairs and not get fucking involved. 

Roxy smiled and batted her eyelashes, stepping into the room and closing the door with her hip.  
“I thought you boys could use some coffee, maybe some fresh cookies too,” she beamed in the sweetest voice she could manage.  
Gregory couldn’t take his eyes off her, hanging on her every word. Simon could see the rage radiating off me in waves and had taken a small step back. Any second now I’d make him get Lucille. Roxy set the tray on the table and began to pour the coffee. She turned to Gregory, still smiling.  
“Sugar?” She asked.  
“Just two please.”  
“I heard that the sweetest men like their coffees sweet,” she winked.

Was she trying to get herself in deep shit? Because this is how it fucking happens. Roxy handed Gregory his coffee and then moved on to mine. She handed me the cup, meeting my gaze. Her smile faltered a little as I took the cup. She knew she was going to be in a lot of trouble the second Gregory left. She handed out the rest of the coffee before going around with a plate of cookies.  
“I hope I didn’t interrupt anything important,” Roxy spoke softly.  
“Not at all,” Gregory replied.  
Gregory turned his attention back to me after taking a sip from his coffee. I did my best not to glare at him, even if I wanted nothing more than bash his fucking skull in right now. 

“How many men was it you needed?” Gregory asked me.  
This caught me by surprise. I had to hold back a laugh. He was that fucking shallow and easy that just purely from interacting with Roxy he was willing to cooperate.  
“Whatever your willing to spare and in return I will pay for them. Seems only fair,” I replied.  
“How does seventy-five sound?”  
Roxy sighed a little over dramatically, gaining his attention once more. She was looking out the window, pretending not to be paying any attention as she leant against the window frame.  
“Or maybe one hundred for a little extra,” Gregory shrugged.  
“Sounds good to me.”

Roxy smiled to herself and I produced the contract, making a few adjustments before sliding the paper across the table. Gregory didn’t even bother to read through it properly before signing. After some more small talk Gregory finally left. Simon showed him out leaving Roxy and I alone. She sat down on the edge of the table as I came around to her.  
“What the fuck was that, baby girl?” I asked.  
“We got what we needed, it all went to plan.”  
“I told you to stay upstairs.”  
“You did yes. But Gregory’s harmless.”

“I don’t think you fucking understand baby girl-“  
“Don’t be mad daddy. I was just doing what we learnt at the club. Give the customer what he wants.”  
“And what about what daddy wants?”  
Roxy smiled to herself, biting her lip, “and what does daddy want?”  
I wrapped a hand around her neck, my grip tight and possessive. Her smile quickly faded.  
“Your mine baby girl and I don’t appreciate you walking in here dressed like a fucking whore for all those men to look at. Do you understand?”  
“Yes daddy.”  
“I think I need to make sure you do.”

My hands slid down to her arms and pulled her off the table. I spun her round and bent her over, her cheek pressed against the cool wooden surface. I pushed up her skirt so that it was bunched around her hips, exposing her rear.  
“I think ten should be enough for you to learn your lesson, don’t you baby girl?” I asked.  
“Yes daddy,” she replied.  
I brought my hand down on her rear, making her jolt forward a little. She made a small sound at the contact. I gave her some time to adjust to the sting before bringing my hand back down, harder this time. Her back arched a little and her breathing became heavier. 

The third one came down on her other cheek, to spread the pain and so I didn’t do too much damage to one area. We soon reached the halfway point.  
“Taking it like a champ baby girl,” I praised.  
The last five came in quick succession and the punishment was over. Roxy turned around, her cheeks red and her eyes glassy. I grabbed her by her hips and lifted her back on to the table. I wrapped her legs around my waist before kissing her hard. She accepted the kiss, tangling her fingers through my hair. I pushed her down so her back was pressed against the table. I continued kissing her, my lips moving down to her neck. 

She moaned softly as I nipped at her neck. I grabbed her shirt and tore it open, buttons being sent in every direction. Roxy grabbed at my belt, pulling it open before loosening my trousers. I freed my cock and pulled her panties aside before pushing myself into her. She moaned, gripping my forearms. Her nails were digging in to my skin even through the two layers of clothes. I began a hard, slow pace as I leaned down to kiss her once more.  
“You gonna be a good girl and do as daddy tells you from now on?” I asked.  
“Y-yes daddy.”  
“Good girl.”

Unfortunately, this wouldn’t be able to last as long as I would have liked. I’d make it up to her later tonight however. I sped up the pace, gripping her hips. She moaned, wrapping her legs around my waist. Her eyes closed and her head was thrown back as her moans became louder. I reached between us and found her clit. I rubbed the small bundle of nerves, Roxy moaning my name. There was a knock at the door and I rolled my eyes. Were we going to be interrupted every time we tried to have sex?  
“Hang the fuck on,” I called.  
I picked up the pace once more and applied a little more pressure to her clit. Roxy began to tighten around me, bringing me closer to my own climax. I clamped my hand down over her mouth as she finished with a loud cry of my name. 

I reached my own a few seconds later, muffling my own groans by kissing her. No time for any after care I quickly pulled out and tucked myself away. I pulled Roxy’s skirt down and she sat up in a sitting position to hide her torn blouse.  
“Alright, come in,” I called.  
Gwen stuck her head through the door, a knowing smirk forming on her lips.  
“Natania just called. She’s agreed to dinner. Down south, where it’s nobody’s territory,” Gwen explained.  
“Can you get a bunch of guys down there, dressed normally? Just in case things go bad.”  
“Already done.”  
I smiled, it was like she could read my thoughts. Thank god, she was on my side or otherwise she would be dangerous.  
Gwen took in Roxy’s slightly dishevelled appearance and smirked again, “dinners at six, don’t be late and don’t get distracted.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Roxy’s P.O.V

Negan had sent me out for the afternoon with a fat wad of cash and Gwen by my side. He told me to buy myself something nice. More like he wanted me out of the house whilst he planned for Natania. I just hoped it all went ok. I was a bit anxious to spend his money, after all it was his money, not mine. Then again part of me was not complaining that he wanted to play sugar daddy. With Gwen by my side I also wasn’t too afraid to set foot into the city. 

She stayed beside me the whole time, occasionally glancing around for any signs of danger. After a few shops, we stopped off for coffee. Gwen got me a cappuccino and tea for herself.   
“Have you been to the club since we got back?” I asked.  
“Yeah, it looks as good as new,” Gwen replied.  
“And the girls?”  
“Still a little shaken up but Dwight’s taking good care of them.”  
“Would we be able to stop by?”  
“You miss them?”

I nodded. Gwen frowned a little, sipping her tea.  
“Why did you get a job there in the first place? Sorry if it sounds like a bitchy thing to ask but I’m curious,” Gwen spoke.   
“I needed the money and it was a step up from one of my previous jobs,” I explained.  
Gwen raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.  
“I was once a stripper, it didn’t last long but I did need to make money at the time. I met a guy who was like prince charming but turned out to be just another asshole.”  
“Well you’re with us now,” she said reassuringly with a smile.

We drank some more of our drinks. A question had been running through my mind since the night Negan had killed David.   
“Gwen, whose Lucille?” I asked.  
Gwen’s face fell and she sat back in her chair, “it’s not my place to tell you that story.”  
“He loved her, didn’t he?”  
“More than anything.”  
I finished my coffee, Gwen could tell exactly what I was thinking as she placed her hand on mine, giving it a comforting squeeze.  
“But I can assure he loves you just as much. I haven’t seen him this happy for years now,” she smiled.

Gwen finished off her tea and we hit a few more shops before finally she took me down to the club. I headed inside where I was greeted by Sherry, Amber and Susan. I noticed the glances that Gwen and Susan exchanged before they headed off to a dark corner together. Sherry shook her head, a small smile on her face.  
“You’d think they haven’t seen each other for years,” she spoke, “but I guess we won’t be seeing much of you anymore.”   
“Just because I’m now dating the big boss doesn’t mean I’m gonna forget about you. Besides you’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

Sherry smiled and pulled me into a hug, “good.”  
“When’s this place getting reopened?” I asked.  
“Tomorrow night, extra security will be in place just in case. Although I don’t think Rick would be stupid enough to make the same move twice.”  
“Let’s hope not.”  
Sherry and I got some drinks at the bar, chatting like a pair of school girls. As if I was still working here. Well I know that I would visit this place at least once a week, if not more. Maybe Negan and I could invite Sherry and Dwight round for dinner one night. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I climbed the stairs and dumped my shopping bags on the floor giving a sigh of relief. Much better. Negan was sat in his chair by the fireplace with a glass of Scotch in his hand and a cigarette in the other.   
“Is that you baby girl?” He asked not bothering to turn and look.   
“Maybe.”  
I went over to his chair and he pulled me on to his lap. He kissed my cheek, hugging me tightly. I kissed him softly and rested my hand on his chest. I then rested my head on his shoulder, placing kisses on his neck.   
“How did the dinner go?” I asked him.  
“Stressful.”

The dinner had obviously gone badly, it didn’t take a genius to work that out.   
“Oh. What happened?”  
“Natania’s a stubborn old bitch. She doesn’t like to work with anyone. I’m gonna have to take what I need through force, which she won’t like even more.”  
“Well that’s her fault when she didn’t agree to your terms.”  
He shrugged, he was still stressed from it all. I kissed him softly, time to take his mind off it. I got out of his lap, taking his hand in mine and leading him in to the bedroom, sitting him down on the edge of our bed. I removed his jacket before sitting behind him and massaging his shoulders. He instantly relaxed in my hands letting out a sound of contentment.   
“Your too good for me,” he sighed.  
“I know.”

I hugged him from behind before nipping at his ear. I got off the bed and removed my dress in front of him. His eyes darkened with lust and he stood up, wrapping his arms around me. I loosened his tie before unbuttoning his shirt. I left him to do the rest, walking to the bathroom. I leant over the sink, looking at my reflection and smoothing down my blonde hair. Negan stood behind me, pulling my panties down. I stood up straight as he unhooked my bra and kissed my shoulder. I smiled to myself and got in to the shower, turning the hot water on. I smiled to myself as the warm spray hit my skin. Negans arms wrapped around me and he began to kiss the back of my neck and any other part of my body he could get to. I turned around to face him and he pushed me against the shower wall, kissing me hungrily. So much for getting clean.

I lay down next to Negan who placed a cigarette between my lips and lit it for me. I took a drag and handed it to him. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms and legs around him. We stayed like this for a while as we shared the cigarette. I changed position, putting my weight on my elbows and resting my chin in my hands. Our eyes met and I smiled to myself. It was moments like this I knew I was truly happy; I could stay like this with him all day. I felt like saying something romantic like they do in the movies but I knew it would make me feel silly. I leaned down and kissed him softly. He tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled me in to another kiss. I smiled; his kisses were like a drug. Each one I got I wanted more and more. I laced my fingers with his, feeling how perfectly they fit together.   
“What are you thinking?” He asked.

“Just how lucky I am to have someone like you.”  
“Oh please. I’m the lucky one finding a pretty thing like you.”  
“I hope my looks wasn’t the only thing that makes you lucky,” I said, playfully swatting his chest.   
“Of course, it wasn’t. Have you seen your ass?” He smirked.   
I decided to hit him with the pillow this time. He fended off my attack and pulled me down for another kiss, tangling his fingers in my hair and holding me close. I smiled at him and kissed his lips once more before placing a bunch of kisses to his cheeks and forehead. 

“So, what’s our next move for Natania?” I asked.  
“Baby girl what did we talk about this morning?”  
“I know you want to keep me safe daddy but I can still help you with planning. I never said I would be going.”  
“Like hell I would let you. Well tomorrow a team will be heading down to Natania’s weapons cache and take them by force. If things go south from there then she’s going to need to be taken out.”  
“And you’ll get all of her territory.”  
“Obviously, like hell I’m gonna let anybody else get their hands on it.”

“And what about Gregory?”  
“Once he outlives his usefulness we’ll get rid of him, take what he has as well.”  
“It’ll make you stronger when you take down Rick.”  
“I know baby girl. That’s why Gregory and Natania both have to go.”  
“And they will. And then soon you’ll have everything.”  
“No baby girl, we’ll have everything.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Negan’s P.O.V

I awoke in the morning and rolled over to snuggle into Roxy. I frowned as nothing was there. I forced myself out of bed, showered and dressed for the day. I found Roxy in the kitchen cracking eggs into a pan. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her before kissing her neck.  
“Good morning daddy,” she spoke cheerily.  
“Morning baby girl.”  
I sat down at the table as she finished off breakfast. She handed me my plate and sat down opposite me.   
“If you'd stayed in bed I would have back ya know,” she spoke.  
“Breakfast in bed? What did I do to deserve that?”  
“Lots of things.”

I leaned across the table and kissed her softly. I glanced at my watch, the boys should have gotten the guns by now. They should have called. Roxy noticed the anxious look on my face and took my hand in hers.   
“They'll call, don’t worry,” I spoke.  
“I just hope none of them have been killed, there’s no fucking way Natania’s gonna give up the guns without a fight.”  
“Whatever happens we'll work through it ok.”  
I nodded, kissing the back of her hand. I’m glad she could be so optimistic, it made me feel somewhat less nervous. 

Yet I still needed to take precautions, especially when it came to Roxy. I was not losing her too. First things first, she needed a gun just in case someone managed to get past Gwen. Then she needed to learn how to shoot. Then if need be there needed to be a place I could send her too which was completely and utterly safe. When it came to the final showdown with Rick I'd send her there with Gwen. I had to think of the worst possible outcome, as long as she was ok I didn’t care what happened to me. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I handed Roxy a simple revolver, something she could easily hide. I'd set up a small makeshift shooting range in the garden. A few bottles for her to shoot at.   
“You ever used one of these before baby girl?” I asked.  
“It’s America, of course I have.”  
I frowned a little at this, why had she needed to fire a gun? Had someone tried to hurt her before?   
“My daddy had guns, taught me how to shoot when I started high school,” she explained.  
“Smart man, bet that kept all the boy’s away from you.”  
“Something like that. I just hope I’m not too rusty.”

Roxy pulled back the safety and aimed at a bottle. She closed one eye and stuck her tongue out for concentration, the same way a child does when it’s colouring. She fired, missing the bottle. Her shoulders slumped, her expression one of disappointment. She took aim once again, fired and grazed one of the bottles. Better. Now seemingly encouraged she took her third shot, hitting another bottle dead centre, the glass shattering on impact.   
“Not as rusty as I thought,” she smiled to herself.   
“Good, makes me feel a bit better about the current circumstances.”

She smiled softly and kissed my cheek. She put the safety back on the revolver before taking my hand in hers and leading me back into the mansion.   
“I feel like I need to do something to take your mind off all this,” she spoke.   
“And how would you do that baby girl?”   
I knew where this was going and I had no complaints about this at all. She led me into my office and closed the door behind us.   
“if this is your way of taking my mind off things from now on I’m definitely not gonna have any complaints,” I spoke.  
Roxy kissed me with a smirk on her features, “good.”

A few hours later the phone finally rang and I practically threw myself at it. I held it to my ear, anxiously waiting.  
“Hello?” I answered.  
“We got the guns, sorry it took so long things went a little south and Natania’s done a runner,” came Simon's voice.  
“Fucking find her. And make sure we have enough men in her territory, I don’t want anyone else trying to muscle in.”  
“We're already on it.”  
“And this is why your my right hand man.”

I hung up and told Roxy that I would be out for a few hours. She knew it was related to Natania. She kissed me softly.  
“Come home safe,” She spoke.  
“You know I will.”  
I left the mansion and drove downtown. Finding Natania’s base of operations was easy enough what with my men swarming the building. I headed inside to be greeted by Simon.  
“Things are looking up,” he spoke, “I've got guys searching her safe houses. It’s only a matter of time before we find her.”  
“Maybe with her out the way, I'll get rid of Gregory next.”

Simon shrugged, “it’s your call. To be honest I think taking out Gregory will be easier than this was. I know a lot of guys on his end that are dying to get out. Gregory isn’t very generous when it comes to wages.”  
“Now that doesn't fucking surprise me.”  
“And after yesterday, I’m pretty sure Gregory has it coming.”  
“He sure fucking does.”

About an hour later Natania was dragged inside, kicking and screaming. I motioned to her office and followed inside. I closed the door behind us, leaving the two of us alone. Natania had made sure to put the desk in between us. I made her a drink before sitting down in a chair. I didn’t feel the need to get violent with her, nor did I want too. Any man that used his fists on a woman wasn’t a real man. Natania was still weary around me as she took a seat and a drink to calm her nerves.   
“I suppose you’re going to kill me and take everything I have?” She spat.  
“That entirely depends on you. I don’t want to kill you Natania.”

“But you still want everything I own.”  
I shrugged, “so does Gregory, Ezekiel and Rick. I just happened to make the first move.”  
“Well you’re not the first one here.”  
I frowned, someone else had tried to take her guns? Only Rick would be as ballsy as that. So, he really did want to start a war. He was sure as shit gonna get one.   
“Rick?” I asked.  
“Whatever’s going on between you two, I don’t give a shit but I don’t appreciate him coming in her and holding my granddaughter’s hostage whilst his men took all the guns they wanted. You’re lucky there was some left.”

“Your girls ok?”   
She scoffed, “like you care.”  
“When Ricks threatened the woman in my life, yes I do care.”  
“They’re a little shaken which is too be expected but they’re strong. Listen take what’s left, I have no need for them anymore.”  
“I can’t leave you completely defenceless.”  
“When you’ve been in this job as long as I have you eventually get tired. Wish that someone would just do the honours and take your place.”  
“What are you trying to say?”  
“My days here are done. Business has been failing more and more every year. I’m not as brilliant as I once was.”

Natania opened her desk drawer and placed a simple pistol on the desk in front of me.   
“Whilst we might not have seen eye to eye in the past, you are definitely the better candidate to take what I have,” she explained.  
“I’m not going to kill you Natania.”  
“Ever the gentlemen. I knew you wouldn’t, which is fine. Luckily I have the balls to do it myself.”  
“You’re sure this is what you want?”  
“I’ve had a few years to think it over. I’m sure.”  
“In that case, it was a fucking pleasure.”  
For the first time Natania smiled softly before downing the rest of her drink as if she were drinking liquid courage. I left her office to give her the privacy she wanted. Also, I didn’t want to see shit like that.

A few moments after leaving her office we all heard the two bangs. The first from the gun and the second from her body hitting the floor. I felt somewhat sad. Natania and I hadn’t exactly been friends or seen eye to eye but we had both respected each other. I’d make sure to put her resources to good use that was for sure.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot the Gotham reference

Chapter 15

Roxy’s P.O.V

I glanced around the busy street before heading inside the building before me. I removed my sunglasses, putting them in my handbag as I approached the bar. The bartender glanced at me before asking what drink I’d want.   
“A high smith royale,” I answered.   
“Bit early don’t you think?”   
I raised my eyebrow at him. He motioned with his head for me to head out back. I opened the door and headed down a set of stairs. I could hear music from the bottom floor. 

I entered the underground area. I smiled to myself, it felt nice to come back here. I’d only been once but Jadis had given me quite the warm welcome. The room was filled with other people, drinking or playing various card games. There was a small crowd gathered around a roulette wheel. I spotted Jadis in the corner, dressed in a three-piece suit and nursing a glass of vodka. She glanced up at me and smiled. I headed over and sat down with her. 

“Now you’re a face I didn’t think I’d ever see again,” she spoke, “are you here on business or pleasure?”  
“Business.”  
“Shame. Drink?”  
“No thank you. I need someone taken out.”  
“And who’s the lucky one?”  
“Rick Grimes.”  
Jadis raised an eyebrow, “you know for his high status it will be extra.”

I nodded, I knew how the system worked. I put my handbag on the table and produced five wads of cash.  
“This enough?” I asked.  
Jadis smiled, “Plenty. Such a shame he’s a target, I would have liked to sculpt him. I’d still like to sculpt you too.”  
“You have a wide range of models here in this room.”  
She shrugged, “what’s your problem with Rick anyway?”  
“He threatened me and my friends.”  
“And let me ask you, does _daddy_ know you’re here?”

I avoided her gaze, which gave her the answer she needed. Besides she probably still didn’t know that I wasn’t with him anymore.   
“He doesn’t. What a naughty girl your being, stealing daddies money and hiring a hitman without him knowing,” Jadis taunted.  
“Have you got someone to do the job or not?” I snapped.  
“For you only the best.”  
She looked past me to the other side of the room. I turned to see who she was looking at. At another table, sat alone and smoking a cigarette sat Shane Walsh. He was wearing simple black trousers and a white button up shirt. 

He had been hired the first time I was here and he had gotten the job done. I took this as my que to head over to him. The strangely comforting thing was that Shane refused to kill women or children. Men only. His eyes met mine as I sat down opposite him. Whilst he didn’t kill women that still didn’t stop him from being intimidating.   
“Never thought I’d see you in here again,” he said matter of factly.  
“Neither did I.”  
“Jadis got the cash?”  
I nodded.

Shane leaned forward, now ready to hear my proposal. That’s how everyone worked in here. Money first, proposal after. I could understand that, I’m sure they got a lot of time wasters in here.   
“Rick Grimes, you might have heard of him. He’s causing a lot of unwanted trouble,” I explained.  
“Any specifics on how you want it done?”  
“No. You do whatever you have to, to get the job done.”  
He nodded and took another drag from his cigarette. That’s all he needed to now. I slung my handbag over my shoulder after putting my sunglasses back on and left the building.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived back at the mansion a little over an hour later. Gwen was sat at the foot of the stairs playing with Zeus and Bisou.   
“Where have you been? You didn’t tell me you were going out,” she asked.  
“Just felt like some fresh air.”  
“It’s still my job to protect you Roxy even if you want fresh air.”  
I shrugged, trying to be as innocent as possible, “sorry, I just didn’t want to bother you.”  
“You wouldn’t have. Whilst it’s my job to protect you, you are also my friend.”  
I smiled softly. Jeez way to make me feel bad Gwen. 

“Is Negan home?” I asked.  
“Yeah he’s in the lounge.”  
I removed my shoes and coat before heading to the lounge. Negan was sat in his usual chair in front of the fire, a cup of coffee on the table next to him as well as various bits of paper. He looked up at me as I came in.   
“Hey baby girl,” He smiled.  
“Hi daddy.”  
“Where have you been?”  
“If you’re about to lecture me save your breath, Gwen’s already done it.”

Negan put down the notebook he was writing in and placed his glasses on top of the book before coming over to me. He took my hands in his, meaning he was going to lecture me anyway.   
“You know why I want Gwen out with you regardless,” he spoke, “if Rick was to try anything again and you’re on your own…I just can’t lose you ok.”  
“You won’t. I’m all yours, I couldn’t ask for a more perfect man.”  
Negan smiled softly before kissing me, his fingers in my hair. I held him close, resting my head against his chest as we just held each other for a little while. This was nice. It made me feel safe, happy, content. Even with what was to come.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Negan’s P.O.V

I carefully climbed out of bed and glanced at the clock. 2:30am. And I’d hardly slept. Roxy was thankfully still asleep, looking peaceful. I threw on a dressing gown, tying it tight around my waist before heading downstairs where I could hear someone talking in hushed whispers. I frowned, who the fuck was up this late? I headed into the lounge to find Gwen with a first aid kit open on her lap, where she was patching up Shane fucking Walsh. What the fuck was he doing here? 

Gwen looked up, her face dropping as panic set in.   
“Since when did we start taking in fucking strays?” I asked.  
Shane glared at me for this, he knew how I felt about hitman’s hence why we didn’t get along. Why the fuck was he here?  
“He got shot, I couldn’t turn him away with those injuries,” Gwen explained.  
Sometimes she was too kind for her own good.   
“And what the fuck happened to you?” I asked Shane.  
“Look the job will get done ok, just give me time.”

“What’s going on?” Roxy asked from behind me, sleepily.   
The three of us turned to her. She was wearing her own dressing gown and still rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. Her gaze settled on Shane and her eyes widened. She glanced at me, biting her lip before returning her gaze to Shane.  
“What the fuck is going on here?” I asked.   
“You hired me to kill Rick Grimes,” Shane answered.   
“No, I fucking didn’t…” I trailed off.   
I turned back to Roxy. She’d gone behind my fucking back to hire a fucking hitman. 

“Please don’t be mad,” she spoke softly, her eyes glassing over.  
I was more than fucking mad. How the fuck did she even get the money for that? I took a deep breath to calm myself. I needed to start thinking clearly. We needed to get out of here and fast. Rick wasn’t dumb and it wouldn’t take him long to put two and two together. He’d be coming here to kill us all himself.   
“We have to go now,” I ordered.  
“But-“ Gwen began.  
“Don’t fucking argue with me. We need to fucking leave.”

Gwen sprang into action, quickly helping Shane back into his shirt and coat before calling the dogs. Of course, we weren’t leaving them behind. Roxy remained where she was, still too afraid to look at me. We’d talk about this mess later. Right now, I had to protect those I cared about.   
“Get dressed,” I directed.   
Roxy and I headed upstairs and threw on some clothes. She headed back downstairs whilst I grabbed a gun and a handful of bullets. I heard the car start outside. Time to go. I just hope that I would be able to come back to this home once everything was sorted. 

I headed downstairs and outside to the car. All of us were in the car except for Shane. He could make his own way back to whatever hole he crawled out of. Another set of headlights appeared in the distance. That must be them. Gwen threw the car into gear and slammed her foot on the gas, the car speeding out the drive. There was no way they hadn’t seen us. Good thing Gwen was an expert getaway driver. Roxy was still refusing to look at me, meaning she realized just how much trouble she had gotten us into. 

Gwen took a series of backroads and quick twists and turns, making sure we had lost them before heading to the summer house. We’d be safe here for the time being. I called Simon telling him not to go to the main house and to come straight here when he could. There was no time left to plan. War was here. 

Once we’d settled I found Roxy in the dining room. We still needed to talk about all this. I sat down and turned to her.   
“You gonna tell me why the fuck you thought it was a good idea to go to a hitman? Or how the fuck you got that amount of money or even how the fuck you knew where to go?” I snapped.  
She let out a shaky breath, tears rolling down her cheeks.   
“I’m sorry-“ She started.  
“Sorry’s not quite going to fucking cut it baby girl.”

She sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat.   
“I thought it would work and help speed things along,” she explained.  
“And the money?”  
“It’s not yours if that’s what you’re thinking.”  
“Then who the fuck did you get it from? You’ve revealed a very different side of yourself which makes me think did I even know the real you at all.”  
“Don’t say things like that.”  
“If you fucking tell me the truth then I won’t have too.”  
“I stole it a long time ago from my ex. That’s how I knew where to hire a hitman,” she explained.

This only raised more questions. Who the fuck had she been with before me?   
“Who the fuck was this guy?” I asked.  
“He owned half of L.A and then some when I decided to leave him. I decided I’d had enough, I didn’t like the person I’d become.”  
“You need to tell me everything if you want there to be some sort of trust between us baby girl.”  
“He was like you, a mob boss. I met him at my previous job…back when I was a stripper. He took me away from that and looked after me. A few years down the line however I was doing coke on a daily basis, drinking’s not a good mix either. I had to leave, not only was I not being kind to myself neither was he. I became a personal punch bag. So, I took a lot of his fucking money and ran as far away as I could.”

I felt my fist clench at the idea of someone hurting her. I was glad she was with me now.   
“Is this fucker still alive?” I asked.  
“As far as I know, yes.”  
“He ever shows his face and he won’t be for much longer.”  
“He hired Shane from Jadis before and Shane always got the job done. I thought it would be a good idea and that you’d be proud of me.”  
I met her gaze, “you don’t need to do that to make me proud of you. I was proud of you before this and I still am. I love you baby girl. Whilst I’m not thankful for this giant kick up the ass it was going to happen sooner or later. If you hadn’t of done something then I’m sure someone else would have.”

“You love me?”  
“Of course I fucking do.”  
“I love you too. And again, I’m sorry, I should have spoken to you or Gwen about it first or something.”  
“We’ll get through it ok. First thing tomorrow we’re going to pay Gregory a little visit to get things in motion. Then it should be uphill from there on out.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I entered the basement to find it very dimly lit, Gregory shouldn’t have waited for me too long. Simon had made the delivery this morning. Gregory was currently tied to a chair and gagged to stop him from crying out for help. Negotiations were over, his territory was mine now. I removed my suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of my shirt before removing my tie and loosening the first two buttons of my shirt. I removed the gag from Gregory’s mouth where he instantly began spouting apologizes and bargains. I was done listening, I drew my fist back before it collided with his cheek. 

After twenty minutes of me hurting him and him begging me to stop I heard the familier clack of heels down the stairs. I frowned and turned around to face Roxy. I didn’t want to her here to see this.   
“What are you doing down here?” I asked.  
“I was looking for you.”  
“You need to go upstairs. I don’t want you to see things like this.”  
“Well maybe I want to watch.”

I frowned but eventually gave into her. She sat down on a crate and lit a cigarette. Roxy watched intently as I delivered a few more blows to Gregory. My knuckles would need tending to after this was done. At least they didn’t look as bad as Gregory’s face however. One eye had already swollen shut, his cheekbone was broken, his lip split and bleeding and his nose was definitely busted. Ok I should just probably kill him but I guess I wanted to blow off a little steam first. 

“Can I borrow a cigarette please baby girl?” I asked.  
“Sure.”  
She produced one from the pack and I put it between my lips before she lit the end for me. I took two drags before stubbing the end out on Gregory’s hand. He could only let out a pathetic whimper at the pain. Alright I think enough was enough.   
“Sorry to keep asking for things baby girl but would you go and get Bisou for me please,” I asked once more.  
Her eyes seemed to light up at this. She nodded and headed back upstairs. A few minutes later she returned, Bisou racing past her down the stairs and towards me. I greeted her with a few strokes before turning back to Gregory. 

Why make Lucille all dirty and waste her on this fuck? She had someone else very special to meet soon enough. I kicked over Gregory’s chair so that he fell to the floor with a crash. Now he was level with Bisou. She began to sniff the air, she could smell his blood. And it was almost lunchtime. She was about to get one hell of a treat.   
“Bisou, kill,” I gave the single word order.   
Her demeanour completely changed. She bared her teeth and growled at the quivering man before her. Bisou pounced, her teeth sinking into Gregory’s throat. He couldn’t even cry out in pain as she crushed his windpipe. 

Another one down, two more to go. Half of this city was now mine. And I had plenty of men to take out Rick now. But for now, he wasn’t the next target. I had to take out Ezekiel first. Once Rick had no more allies then I’d put him down.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Roxy’s P.O.V

I awoke to the smell of breakfast, pancakes and bacon. I made a sound of contentment and sat myself up. Next to my bed was a small table with a tray upon it. On the tray was a stack of pancakes drizzled in maple syrup and strawberries as well as a side plate of bacon. There was apple juice and coffee too. I spied a medium sized leather box on the table next to the tray. I frowned. He shouldn’t be doing all this for me and buying gifts when I was the one who had fucked up. If anything, I should be doing this for him. 

Negan entered the room fully dressed for the day. He smiled and leant over the bed to kiss me softly.   
“You shouldn’t have done all this for me. I don’t deserve it,” I spoke.  
“I’ve been meaning to do it for a while.”  
“Negan, you shouldn’t forgive me that easily for what I did-“  
“What would you rather me do? Beat the shit out of you like your ex? Not talk to you? Kick you out on the street? I was mad sure but I’m sure there’s going to be things I do which will be just as bad.”  
I sighed, it felt like it was going to be pointless to argue with him. It was like that time I hadn’t told him about Ricks plan all over again. 

I was just so used to do something wrong and getting punished for it that when Negan was nice to me it just felt wrong. And that I should punish myself somehow. Negan could see the gears turning in my head and sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed next to me.   
“You can stop thinking like that as well. Eat some breakfast and open your present. You and Gwen are gonna head back to the house today, grab some extra clothes for yourself ok?” He explained.  
I frowned, he wanted us to go back to the house that soon?   
“I’ve had someone keep watch on the house, its fine. Nobody is there, if someone shows up they’ll let me know. I wouldn’t send you in to an ambush, baby girl,” he continued.

I let out a small sigh of relief and made a start on breakfast. There was no way I would be able to eat all these pancakes myself as well as the bacon. I decide to feed Negan small mouthfuls of the pancakes, pressing the forkful of food towards him. Once the food has been devoured I pick up the box. It’s obvious there was jewellery inside. Negan watched me intently, wanting my reaction to whatever was inside. I smiled softly and opened the lid of the box. Inside was a beautiful diamond necklace. The chain was simple silver with a heart shaped diamond on the end.   
“You really shouldn’t have gotten me this, it looks like it cost a fortune,” I spoke.   
“But do you like it?”  
“Well of course I do.”

“Then put it on. You think I give a shit how much things cost when it comes to you. Anything you want baby girl I’ll give it to you.”  
I took it out of the box and put it on. He smiled and kissed me softly, his fingers in my hair. I returned the kiss with the same level of passion. How had I gotten so lucky? I really didn’t deserve him. I got out of bed and dressed for the day before heading downstairs to find Gwen in the living room, looking uncomfortable with the whole weight of Zeus on her lap. I couldn’t help but giggle at the sight, which she found amusing herself. Zeus jumped off her lap to come over and say hello to me. I stroked his head and smiled down at him.

“You all ready to go?” She asked.  
“If you are.”  
Gwen checked if her pistol was fully loaded which brought on another wave of anxiety. I understood she had to take precautions but I still wasn’t fully comfortable with going back to that house just yet. I shook the thoughts free, I’d be fine, get it over and done with. Gwen led me outside to her car and drove us back to the main house.   
“Relax, Negans got guys on every exit. I’m surprised the house is even still standing,” she spoke.   
I forced myself to relax as she parked the car. We would be fine, there was plenty of protection and I knew Gwen would die before any harm came to me. 

We headed inside and Gwen instantly went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Typical. I headed upstairs and found an empty suitcase before packing clothes for myself and Negan. The summer house only had the bare minimum so the more clothes I could bring the better. Gwen helped me pack whilst sipping her tea. She glanced inside the suitcase and pulled out a particularly lacy dress.  
“Did he tell you to pack the essentials? Because I know me and him think differently but this isn’t essentials,” Gwen smirked.  
I snatched it from her, stuffing it back in the suitcase, “I want to try and make it up to him.”  
“So, you’re thinking sex will do it? Well you’re not entirely wrong, he does think with his dick a lot.”

“And your telling me this now? That information would have been more useful when I first met him,” I shot back with a smirk.   
“That is true. But really you don’t have to do anything to make it up to him.”  
“Because he’s fine with it? Well I’m not and it would make me feel better about it all ok?”  
“Ok.”  
There was suddenly a bang from downstairs, which made me freeze in place. Gwen jumped into action, putting her tea down on the nearest surface and drawing her pistol, thumbing down the safety.  
“You lock yourself in here and you don’t come until I come back,” she spoke.

I nodded and watched as she left, closing and locking the door behind her. I glanced at the windows and rushed over, making sure they too were locked. I pulled out my pistol from my handbag and made sure it was fully loaded. Even though I knew it would be as I had yet to use it. Maybe that would change today. There was still more banging and shouting coming from downstairs. It was obviously Rick coming to finish the job. For Negans sake I hope he killed me here. There was silence downstairs before the sounds of struggling started once more. I should do something. I was the reason this was happening. Although the last time I’d decided to be helpful I almost got my brains blown out. But Gwen was down there. 

I had to make a decision and fast. I either go down there and do my best to help and hope I don’t make a further mess of things. Or I stay up here and hope Gwen doesn’t die, resulting in my own death. Fuck it. I unlocked the door and cautiously headed downstairs. Through the railings I could see Gwen on the floor, reaching for her gun but the woman who currently had her in a thigh lock was preventing her from reaching her weapon. The woman was dressed in a three-piece suit, her long black hair slicked back in a high pony tail and her lips painted a dark red. If she wasn’t trying to kill us I might consider her hot. Gwen had spotted me and made a hand motion for me to run. 

Instead I pointed my gun through the railings and closed one eye as I looked down the barrel. I better not miss. I aimed for the female’s legs, I had to save Gwen before we killed this bitch. I squeezed the trigger and the bullet hit my target. The woman screamed in pain, releasing Gwen from the thigh lock. Gwen wheezed and coughed, scrambling for her gun. Gwen was thankfully fast on her feet and got off a killing shot. I continued down the stairs towards her to make sure she was ok and not injured in any other way.   
“You ok?” I asked.  
“Is this what it’s like to have asthma?” Gwen joked.

I looked down at the corpse of the woman before us, blood slowly covering the tiled floor beneath her.   
“Did Rick send her?” I asked.  
“Yeah, which is a shame. I would have liked Rosita if I were single. I mean that’s the closest I’m gonna get between her legs. Not quite what I would have imagined.”  
Even with near death experiences Gwen could still crack jokes. It amazed me how she could remain so positive.   
“Even though you broke my rule, thank you,” she spoke before pulling me into a hug.   
“I just wanted to help.”  
“I need some fucking tea.”

Gwen headed off to the kitchen once more and made herself another cup. She made me one too, she said it would help calm me down. Gwen sipped her tea and rolled her neck back and forth to release some of the tension in it. One of Negans men rushed into the house, looking around in shock. Well better late than never I guess. He took in the bodies and then found Gwen and I in the kitchen. He didn’t look happy.   
“You can relax Gavin, Roxy and I handled it,” Gwen spoke.  
“More like you handled it, she’s been nothing but trouble, getting us into mess after mess,” Gavin spat, motioning to me. 

I opened my mouth to respond, but I guess he was right. I wrapped my arms around myself and stood there in silence instead. Gwen had gone deathly quiet, glaring daggers at Gavin. She cleared her throat to get my attention.  
“Roxy darling, hold my tea,” Gwen spoke.   
She forced the mug in my hand as she advanced on Gavin, punching him square in the jaw hard enough to send him sprawling to his ass. I stood there stunned, yet I could feel a smile inching its way on to my face. Gwen produced her gun once more and shot Gavin in the head, killing him instantly. Ok maybe that was a little far. Gwen turned back to me and took the mug from me before assessing my reaction.

“What? If Negan were here he wouldn’t let him talk to you like that. Just saving him another job,” Gwen explained.  
Well she wasn’t wrong. Gwen and I packed the last essentials before heading back to the summer house. Gwen told Negan about Rosita whilst I unpacked. He was fuming, pushing his way past Gwen to make sure I was alright.   
“I’m fine. Gwen and I make a pretty good team,” I smiled.  
“Regardless, we’re making our move tonight. He’s going to fucking regret crossing me. They all are.”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Negan’s P.O.V

A group of my men had been following Ezekiel all day, whilst a much larger team of men broke into his home and took out his men. After they'd given us the all clear, Simon and I headed over to his home. It wasn't as big as mine nor as nice as mine. I spotted a cat in the living room, a big fat ginger cat. He was clearly spoiling her due to her size. Her name had been carved into her food bowl. Shiva. She would occasionally look over, her eyes narrowing as if she were glaring whilst her tail slowly moved back and forth.

Cats were fucking evil and that cat was proof. I made myself comfortable in the living room, taking it all in. The decorator must have been fucking wild because this room was like looking at some Picasso shit. Bright clashing colours throughout the room, ugly rugs across the floor. The couch didn’t even have a bag to it meaning you couldn’t get comfy. I dread to think what the rest of this place looked like. Simon came in with some coffee and snacks for whilst we waited. Of course, he’d raided the cupboards. If it wasn’t Gwen doing it then it would be Simon. 

An hour into our wait we got word that a car was on its way but it wasn’t Ezekiel’s. Thankfully it was just the one car too meaning whoever was in there could be dealt with easily. My men waited inside, ready to grab whoever it was. There was the sound of struggle, this person wasn’t going to give up without a fight. Even when they knew they were going to lose. They were brought into the lounge, a gun pressed to the back of the guy’s head. He was a scruffy looking bastered even with his expensive suit. His brown hair just reached his shoulders whilst stubble covered his chin and jaw. I didn’t recognise him but Simon did. 

“Hey Daryl, nice to see you,” Simon beamed, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
Daryl glared at him, glancing back at the gun to his head. He was probably considering trying to overpower the situation and escape in one piece.  
“I’d advise against that Daryl,” I spoke.   
Daryl aimed his glare at me this time before his eyes darted to the floor. He chose to remain quiet. I glanced at Simon, motioning for him to give me some context on who the fuck Daryl was. He explained that Daryl was Ricks right hand man. I grinned wolfishly. Oh well that was fucking fantastic. 

“Take any weapons he has or anything that could help him escape. Tie him and put him down in the basement. We’ll have a little chat later,” I explained.  
Simon nodded and Daryl was escorted out of the room. Daryl would come in very handy for Ricks downfall. He shouldn’t have been stupid enough to send his right-hand man out on his own at a time like this. I took a sip of my coffee and glanced at my watch. Thankfully in a time like this I could be patient. I hope Ezekiel was enjoying his last day alive. 

Nightfall came and finally his majesty showed up. Daryl had been transported back to my own house where people were keeping a close eye on him. Ezekiel was right to be cautious as he entered his home, gun drawn. The gun was wrestled from his hand at least two shots going off. Let’s just hope they’d gone into the house and not my men. I got up from my seat and met them in the hallway.   
“Glad you finally made it, we didn’t think you were coming home,” I spoke.   
“Rick will find out-“ Ezekiel started.  
“Oh, I’m counting on it.” 

Ezekiel was forced into the kitchen and tied to a chair. Perfect place for what was about to go down.   
“Go get his fucking cat,” I ordered.  
His eyes widened, “don’t touch Shiva!”  
Simon brought the cat in, holding her by the scruff of her neck. She hissed and attempted to wriggle free.   
“So, if you tell us what we want to know Shiva here goes free,” I explained.  
Ezekiel glanced between the cat and I. His shoulders slumped in defeat.   
“Ricks clearly got a plan. I want to know what it is,” I continued.

Ezekiel remained tight lipped, prompting Simon to tighten his hold on the cat. She attempted to swipe at him and bite him, thankfully he was wearing gloves.   
“You’re going to hurt a poor defenceless animal? Your more crazy than I thought,” Ezekiel spat.   
“Well we were hoping by simply threatening you with the idea of hurting her would work. We’re not going to hurt her. But because that didn’t work, things are going to go much worse for you,” I explained.  
“You can beat me all you like.”  
“Good, glad we have your consent.”

I stepped back to let Simon do the honours. He dropped the cat and advanced on Ezekiel. The cat was quick to leave the house. Simon put on a knuckle buster and went to work on Ezekiel’s face. At one point I think I heard a cheekbone crack. Ezekiel wasn’t going to talk, not that it bothered me too much. With him out of the way Rick was going to be weakened. And now that we had Daryl that just made things even better. I called Simon off, looking at the damage he’d done. Ezekiel’s face was a bloody and bruised mess. The man was barely conscious. That was going to change in about five minutes. Whilst Simon had been beating the shit out of him the rest of my men had been pouring gasoline around the house. 

I made sure the restraints were secure, didn’t want the fire burning through them and giving him a chance to escape. Simon and I left the house, standing just outside the front door. The house had now been completely vacated, only the occupant inside. He was still too weak to try and struggle free. Good. I pulled out a cigarette and Simon lit the end for me with a match. He dropped the match, fire instantly spreading throughout the house. I smiled and closed the door, not wanting the flames to extinguish. Simon drove us back to the house after watching as the house slowly was taken over by the flames. Had to make sure the fucker really was burning in there before leaving. 

I felt relief. One less person to deal with. I owned almost all of the territories now. Just Ricks left and then everything would be mine. I would be the most powerful man in the city and nobody could touch me. I smiled to myself. It was about damn time. And I had Roxy to thank for making things move along quicker. We got back to the mansion and I headed upstairs, finding Roxy in the bedroom getting ready for bed.   
“Hey baby girl,” I spoke.  
“Everything go according to plan?” She asked.  
“Yeah.”  
She smiled, “good.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Roxy and I headed downstairs for breakfast. She sat down opposite me, loading her plate with fruit.   
“You didn’t tell me we were having a guest,” she spoke.  
“I would have if I had known Ricks right hand man could be so stupid.”  
“He still isn’t talking. Even after Gwen tore out a fingernail.”  
“Damn. Alright. We’ll send him back to Rick.”  
“All of him?” Roxy raised an eyebrow a knowing smirk on her lips.  
“Not all of him. Maybe just a finger or two.”

After breakfast I had Gwen remove two of Daryl’s fingers and send them off in an envelope for Rick. However, there was another unexpected guest showing up on my front doorstep. The kid was barely eighteen, brown hair that came down to his chin and blue eyes. He was wearing jeans and a shirt. He raised his hands in defence and surrender as various guns were pointed at him. What the fuck was Rick sending his kid here for? To do his dirty work? Great parenting. Carl Grimes was led into the dining room and forced into a chair. He seemed strangely calm. Roxy made a tray of tea and coffee, like she had done for when Gregory had visited. I made sure Simon and Gwen stayed in the room, just in case the little shit tried anything. 

“You can relax, my dad doesn’t know I’m here,” Carl explained.  
I raised an eyebrow, “then why the fuck are you here?”  
“I wanted to speak with you before anybody else dies. I want this bullshit between you and my dad to stop. It’s pointless and too many people on both sides have died.”  
“Kid, your daddy made the first move-“ I began.  
“I know. And I apologize on his behalf for that. He’d heard things about you from the likes of Gregory and Ezekiel, bad things so he thought he’d be doing them all a favour if he took you out.”  
“Alright. But before you go any further, I want you to know there’s nothing you can do or say to stop me. after he threatened the woman I love he has a very slim chance of living.”

Carl sighed and took a sip of tea, “I was hoping you wouldn’t be this stubborn.”  
“Sorry kid. You have good intentions and I appreciate that but I’m not about to back down now.”  
“No negotiations?”   
“I’ve done shit like that before. It doesn’t last. I’d suggest getting out of town for a little while. If I see you fighting alongside your dad I’m gonna have no choice than to take you down too.”  
Carl nodded in understanding. I knew this must be difficult for him, torn between siding with his father or running like a coward. He’d been brave enough to come here on his own, I’m sure he would be brave again to make the right decision. I had more respect for this kid than his dad that was for sure. He’d come here knowing he could have died just to try and speak to me. That takes balls. 

Carl eventually left after finishing his tea and trying one last time to get me to sit down with his father. Roxy cleared away the tea and coffee, whilst Gwen went to check on Daryl once more. There was no doubt that Rick already knew about Daryl and Ezekiel and was likely to make a move within the next few days. We’d be ready for him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Roxy’s P.O.V

I’d decided that Negan needed a little break. Just an hour or two away from planning and preparation. I had snuck into his office, wearing a maid costume, the skirt of the dress barely covering my ass and showing off the tops of my stockings. I was carrying a small black feather duster to top off the outfit. I headed over to the nearest bookshelf and began running the duster across the spines of the books. By the looks of things, they hadn’t been read in a long time. Hopefully I wouldn’t have to wait too long. 

As if reading my thoughts, I heard footsteps outside the door. I smiled to myself and reached up for one of the higher shelves so that my skirt rode up just a little more. I heard the familier click of the door opening before it closed behind him. There was nothing but silence as I could feel his eyes on me. I smiled to myself, continuing to ‘clean’.   
“I was wondering where you’d disappeared too,” Negan spoke.  
“Just thought I’d clean your office…sir.”  
I heard the sharp intake of breath, my smile growing. I’d have to bear ‘sir’ in mind. 

I glanced over my shoulder at him through half lidded eyes, hoping he would take the hint. He stood by the closed door, hands in his pockets whilst the front of his pants did nothing to conceal how hard he was as he continued to eye fuck me. Negan slowly approached me, acting casual but I knew the second he reached me that would change. I turned back to the high shelf, continuing to clean it. I could feel him behind me, anticipation building quickly. Suddenly he pushed me against the bookshelf, using his body to hold me in place.   
“Is this what you wanted baby girl? Wanted to tease daddy enough until he just took what was his?” His lips were next to my ear, his voice a low growl. 

“I don’t know what you mean, sir,” I replied, doing my best to sound innocent and keep the amusement out of my voice.   
“Of course, you don’t. Now wouldn’t be a good time to test my patience baby girl. Daddies got a lot of work to do and is very fucking stressed.”  
“Maybe that’s what I want. Maybe I want daddy to be rough with me, blow off a little steam.”  
“Sometimes your too fucking good for me baby girl.”  
I smiled softly before he bit down on my neck. I whined, pressing my rear back against his hard cock. He growled against my skin, one hand digging into my and the other tangling in my hair. 

Using my hair, he pulled me from the bookcase and over to his desk, forcing me down onto it. I made a small sound, my cheek resting against the cool wood. Negan pushed the skirt of my dress up over my hips so that my ass was exposed to him. I bit my lip in preparation for a spanking. Negans large hands kneaded the flesh before him before ripping my panties down my thighs.   
“So wet for me already and I’ve hardly fucking touched you,” Negan spoke, I could hear the smirk in his voice.   
I bit my lip, still waiting for his hand to come down across my ass. Finally, after enough waiting the first spank came and I moaned softly. 

He brought his hand down a few more times, each time harder than the last. I’m sure my ass was starting to turn red with his hand print. Not that I minded. Negan grabbed me by the back of my neck and forced me back upright.   
“I think you’ve got some more cleaning to do, don’t you?” He asked rhetorically.   
“Yes, sir.”  
“On your knees baby girl.”  
I turned around to face him and got down on to my knees like he instructed. Negan unbuckled his belt and loosened his trousers before pulling out his cock.   
“Clean it,” he instructed.

I licked the tip of his cock, tasting his precome. He groaned softly, his eyes falling shut. I continued licking over his cock, starting from the head and working my way down to the base. I looked up at him, seeking approval. He smiled softly, grabbing a fistful of my hair once more.   
“You can do better than that baby girl,” he spoke.   
I opened my mouth as he guided his cock between my lips. He continued guiding himself into my mouth until he hit the back of my throat, bringing tears to my eyes as I did my best not to choke and gag. He kept a hold of my hair but let me set a pace. I gripped the base of his cock before hollowing my cheeks. He hissed, his hips bucking a little almost choking me once more. 

Eventually Negan grew tired of my pace and started using my hair as leverage to fuck my mouth. I let my jaw go slack and focused on keeping my breathing even, letting him use me for his own pleasure and frustrations. He groaned, his grip on my hair getting tighter so that my scalp tingled from the slight pull. I glanced up at him, meeting his predatory gaze. He cursed, forcing himself to the back of my throat once more and holding me there for a few seconds. Negan pulled me off his cock, letting me breathe once more. We were both breathing heavily. My lips covered in spit, my lipstick most likely ruined.   
“You’re so good at sucking my cock baby girl,” he praised. 

Negan’s fingers left my hair and he helped me to my feet, pulling me flush against him and leaning down to kiss me hard. I moaned into the kiss, rubbing my thighs together desperate to relieve the ache between my legs. Negan wrapped a possessive hand around my throat, backing me against his desk and pushing me down onto it. Negan pushed my skirt back up and with his free hand he began to rub his cock against my clit. I moaned, arching against him in the hopes he would just fuck me. Negan tutted like a parent scolding a child and continued to tease me with the head of his cock. I whined, continuing to arch against him. His expression darkened and his grip on my neck tightened as a warning. 

“You want something baby girl then you fucking ask for it, right?” He teased.  
“Yes daddy.”  
“Then fucking ask for my cock.”  
“Please daddy, can I have your cock? Please fuck me daddy.”  
“Good girl.”  
Negan wasted no time and forced himself into me. We both moaned at the feeling, my walls stretching to accommodate his cock. I threw my head back, my eyes closing instinctively. I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him deeper as he started a hard, punishing my pace. 

Each thrust was hard enough to send me further up the desk, my breasts bouncing inside my dress. Negan reached for the front of my dress and tore it open, buttons scattering across the desk and floor. The sounds of skin against skin and our moans and groans slowly filled the room. Even the desk started to rattle a little. Negan leaned down, sucking possessive purple marks into my collar and breasts. I moaned, my back arching for more. He could mark every inch of me and I’d gladly show the marks off knowing that I was his. 

I could already feel my orgasm building and cursed myself for not lasting longer. Although with all the built-up frustration from both of us I doubt either of us were going to last long. We both needed this, needed to take our frustrations out on each other with a few hard, rough fucks. His grip on my neck was now tight enough to add some pressure, not enough to cut off my air supply. His pace had gotten faster, now chasing our releases.   
“Fucking cum for me baby girl, cum around daddies cock,” he groaned out through gritted teeth.   
A few more hard thrusts and I reached my peak, letting a shrill cry of his name as my orgasm washed over me in waves. He reached his own a few moments later, letting out a string of curses. 

We remained where we were for a few moments, riding out the last few waves of our orgasms before Negan pulled out of me. He tucked himself away and sat down in his chair, pulling me onto his lap. He stoked my hair and kissed my cheek.  
“Your all mine baby girl.”


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Negan’s P.O.V

Daryl still had yet to say a word other than angry growling. Not that it mattered, Rick was aware that I had his right-hand man and was willing to make an exchange. I saw through his lie however, I know that he was going to try and kill me during this. Little did he know that I was three steps ahead of him. The exchange wasn’t going to happen. Not the way he thought it was anyway. I had people scouting the meeting area now whilst others prepared themselves for what was to come. Roxy was worried, that much was obvious. And I knew there was nothing I could say to ease her worry. I just had to come home tonight. Then everything would be ok. 

I made sure she was to stay here and wait. She had Gwen for protection. If things went south Gwen would take her to a safe house where they wouldn’t be found. As long as she was safe that’s all that mattered. I took Lucille down from her mantle and gave her a practice swing. I was a mixture of nervous and confident. I wanted this to go my way, I knew it would but there was the niggling doubt in the back of my mind. After tonight, if things went the way I wanted them too I decided that I was going to propose to Roxy. Then I really would have everything I could have ever wanted. 

 

I had a small handful of my men with me as well as Simon. Rick would be at the meeting point by now, he was going to learn that things do not go his way. Not for a man like me. He’d get Daryl back…not alive but that didn’t matter. Most of my men were at the meeting point, ready to chase him back here where he thought it would be safe. Lucille was resting on my lap, ready to be put to use. Meetings are to be on my terms, nobody else’s. Of course, Simon had helped himself to tea. The others were ransacking the place for money and valuables. 

When it came down to it, I didn’t want help from the others. I wanted this to be a one on one fight between Rick and I. I glanced at my watch, time for these guys to leave. I needed them at his safe houses just in case he went there instead. They were to bring him to me alive. I shouldn’t have to wait much longer. Time seemed to pass slower the longer I was kept waiting, anticipation growing. I decided to take a look around Ricks place to pass some time. I headed upstairs, freezing as I heard the sound of a car pulling into the drive with a harsh screech of breaks.

He was here. Good. About time too. He wouldn’t be here long, just long enough to gather some cash together. The front door was opened hard enough that it banged against the wall as Rick bolted inside. I stood at the top of the stairs in the dark, watching him as he took in the damage to his home. His eyes darted around the place as he pulled out a gun from the back of his trousers. I stayed where I was, watching as he headed further into the hallway. I decided to hide in the master bedroom. I wasn’t about to risk getting shot. This would be the room he would come too to get his money. 

I heard him slowly make his way up the stairs, still on high alert. Finally, he stepped into the bedroom and I could see him through a crack in the wardrobe door. Rick sighed and put his gun away before pulling a large bag out from under his bed. He turned to the wardrobe and made his way over. I prepared myself, tightening my grip on Lucille. He opened the door and before he could even register what was going on I pushed him back with Lucille. I ran at him, pinning him to the wall with Lucille at his throat. He grabbed her, trying to push me back. He resorted to kneeing me in the stomach, causing me to back off. I was a little winded but it was going to take more than that. 

Rick advanced on me, attempting to get a punch in but I managed to dodge it. I used the head of Lucille to jab him in the gut, making him double over in pain. I kicked his legs out from under him, sending him sprawling on his ass. I raised Lucille above my head, ready to deliver the killing blow.   
“You chose to fuck with the wrong people, prick,” I snarled.  
I brought Lucille down, Rick rolling out of the way just in time. Lucille made a dent in the wood flooring, getting a little stuck. This gave Rick enough time to get to his feet and punch me in the face, splitting my lip. 

He’d start to tire eventually; his moments would slow and he’d get sloppy. The perfect time to put him down. Rick pulled out his gun again, pulling back the safety. I grabbed his wrist, forcing his arm upwards as he fired so the bullet went into the ceiling, chunks of paint and plaster coming down on us. I jabbed him with Lucille once more, wrestling the gun out of his hand. I pulled the trigger, aiming for his leg. The gun clicked, nothing. One fucking bullet, seriously? I tossed the gun aside and Rick charged at me pushing me back against the wall. He attempted to wrestle Lucille from me. This increased my rage. 

“Don’t fucking touch her,” I growled.   
I kicked at him, my foot colliding with his shin and forcing him back. I got to my feet, blood dripping down my chin. I kicked him down to the floor, bringing Lucille down on his thigh. Rick made a sound of pain, clutching the bleeding wound. He attempted to back himself up with his one good leg, not getting very far. I followed him, brining Lucille down on his other leg, forcing another howl of pain from him.   
“Just get on with it,” Rick spat.  
“Oh no. You don’t get a fucking quick death like Daryl did. I’m gonna make this fucking hurt,” I replied.

I brought Lucille down, over and over making sure to hit any part of his body but his head. Soon enough he was a bloody mess, bones showing in some places. He could only make soft pathetic pained sounds now. I brought Lucille down on his head until his skull was nothing but blood, bone and brain matter. I sighed, smiling to myself feeling victorious. I sat down, my smile turning into a grin. Finally, it was over. Everything was now mine. I owned all the territory in this city. I just needed one more thing and then I would have everything. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided to take Roxy out on the boat, out to the small sand island we had been to before with the rest of the girls from the club. This time it would just be the two of us, nobody to bother or interrupt us. Gwen had put together a picnic hamper for the two of us as well. Roxy was wearing a tight fitting, strapless white dress with her hair in a messy updo. She set the picnic blanket down and picked a spot to sit on. First things first, celebratory drinks. I opened the hamper, pulling out the bottle of wine. Gwen had made sure to pick a good one. Roxy pulled out the glasses and I popped the cork. It fired off into the distance somewhere, never to be seen again. 

I filled the glasses and put the bottle back in the hamper. Roxy took a sip and shifted closer to me. I put my arm around her and kissed her temple. After one glass we emptied the hamper, splitting the food between us, although there was still plenty left over.   
“This is so perfect right now,” she spoke.  
“Like something straight out of a movie.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well do you know what would make it even more perfect?”  
“What?”  
“If I had everything I wanted.”

Roxy frowned, “but you do.”  
I put my hand in my pocket, pulling out the small ring box, “not yet I don’t.”  
Roxy noticed the box, her eyes widening. I turned to face her, opening the box and showing her the diamond ring inside.  
“Will you marry me baby girl?” I asked.  
Her eyes filled with tears, beaming with happiness, “of course I will.”  
I slipped the ring on her finger, Roxy admiring how it looked on her hand. I smiled and kissed her softly, cupping the back of her head. Now everything truly was perfect.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys enjoyed this fic and aren't too mad at me for the ending, there will be a sequel <3

Chapter 21

Roxy’s P.O.V

2 Years Later

Negan and I had been happily married for two beautiful years. I couldn’t be happier. He was always looking for different ways to surprise me, the most recent surprise being a beagle puppy that I’d decided to call Bailey. Bailey the beagle. He insisted on following me everywhere when he wasn’t chasing after Bisou. Business was booming, Negan took care of the shadier aspect of things whilst I was the face for the public. A face they could trust. I showed up at most public events and gave regular charity donations. So, whilst we made our money in ways they might find unsavoury they couldn’t complain when some of that money went to making this city a better place. 

The police and city officials were in our pocket. Life was good. I was currently getting ready for tonight’s charity gala for the hospital, it was in need of some more funding and we were happy to help. I took a final look at myself in the mirror and smiled, satisfied with how I looked. I was wearing my new red dress. Figure hugging and long enough that it trailed down to the floor. I wrapped some mink fur around myself and righted a curl. I headed downstairs where Simon was waiting in the hallway. He normally drove me around to these places. Negan wasn’t able to make it to this event however. He had a meeting tonight, not that I minded. 

Negan poked his head round the dining room door and grinned at me.   
“I was hoping to see you in this new dress before you left,” he spoke.   
“I’m sure I wouldn’t be allowed to leave before hand,” I smirked.  
He walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. I smiled and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss before holding me at arm’s length looking me up and down.   
“Fucking beautiful as always. Send my regards to the mayor,” Negan said.  
“I will. Just a shame you can’t come with me.”  
“I know, I wish I could baby girl but this is important. You know I’ll make it up to you later tonight.”

I rolled my eyes, a knowing smirk on my lips. Of course, he would. I glanced at the clock on the wall and gave him another kiss before heading over to Simon.   
“Have a good time baby girl,” Negan called after me.  
“Would be better if you were coming with me,” I shot back.   
Simon led me out to the car, opening the door for me like the gentleman he was. Simon and I had gotten a lot closer and I considered him one of my greatest friends. He got in the driver’s seat and started the car. The journey was short and soon enough Simon was pulling up at the front of city hall. He opened the door for me and gave me his hand to help me out. I smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“I’ll go park the car, you head on in. Grab some drinks,” He spoke.  
I gave him a mock salute and headed inside the well decorated building. The event was already in full swing, other rich yuppies stood around with drinks in hand and talking. A waiter walked past me, a tray of drinks in hand and I grabbed two. I took a sip, grimacing at the taste. Cheap wine. Of course, it was. Some of the yuppies here were going to need to drink bottles of this stuff before they even got so much as a pleasant buzz. Simon found me five minutes later and thanked me for the drink. He took a sip and grimaced himself.   
“Well it’s a charity event, I should have expected it. You reckon I can get some tequila at the bar?” Simon asked.  
“Our tequila days are over, how many times do I have to tell you?”

“You make married life seem so boring,” he smirked.   
“The party life is gonna catch up with you soon old man.”  
Simon gasped, chuckling at my statement, “I’m not that old…yet.”  
“You don’t look a day over forty.”  
“You wanna walk home? Keep mocking the old man.”  
“I’m sorry, I’ll stop.”  
Simon and I split up, to mingle with the crowd. I eventually found the mayor and clinked my glass with him. It wasn’t so bad without Negan but when he did come to these events we would normally be found in the corner of the room giggling to ourselves about jokes he was making about various other guests. 

My eyes scanned the room, finding Simon over by the bar. I froze as my eyes settled on a familier face. A face I never thought I would ever see again. I felt panic fill me, there was no way he could be here. I just had to hope he didn’t know I was here and get out now. as I thought this he turned his attention to me, his one working eye locking with my own. His other eye was covered with a black eyepatch. It was likely he didn’t forgive me for taking that eye. He smiled and made his way through the crowd. There was nothing I could do, not without causing a scene. He was here to kill me. Philip fucking Blake was here to finally get his revenge for me leaving him.   
“Hello Princess,” he greeted, using my old pet name.   
I felt no other choice but to respond, “hello daddy.”


End file.
